El Destierro de Luna
by FHix
Summary: Mil años son un tiempo muy largo para pensar, en silencio y soledad... ¿Qué pudo haber pasado Luna, mientras su hermana reinaba Equestria sola, qué cosas pudo haber sentido, pensado y recordado? One-shot sobre la mente de Luna, y con probable secuela...
1. En el destierro

**En el destierro**

Inspirada en la historia "Un solsticio sin Luna", de Princess Super Star, que nos cuenta lo que sentía Celestia al tener que desterrar a su hermana, vengo con un fic breve y de una sola pieza, de esos que llaman one-shot, y me centro en la mente de Luna, de todo lo que ella hubiera podido pensar o sentir durante esos largos y terribles mil años que estuvo desterrada en la luna. Antes de comenzar, les comento que dividí esta historia estructurada en algunas fases lunares, no específicamente en orden (este es el que sigue el fic: cuarto creciente, luna llena, cuarto menguante, luna nueva), en concordancia con lo que va sintiendo Luna. Sin más dilación, comenzamos.

**Cuarto creciente**

-0-

_Cuando estés acá, tendrás tu tiempo_

_El mismo que no tiene fin_

_En un mundo así, donde está tu lugar, _

_¿quién puede el agua pudrir?_

La Renga- Cuando estés acá

-0-

¿Cómo ha podido hacerme esto? ¿Cómo ha sido tan cruel conmigo? ¡Yo no merezco este trato, no merezco estar encerrada aquí! Yo merezco que se escuchen mis peticiones, merezco que mi noche sea apreciada como se aprecia el día. ¡Merezco ser escuchada! Pero ella no quiso escucharme, y me ignoró todo este tiempo. ¿Cómo se supone que debo yo actuar cuando nadie me presta atención? ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera, quedarme sentada viendo cómo todos la adoraban a ella, y yo a su sombra? No. De ninguna manera. Pero cuando decidí hablar, cuando dije "basta, esto no puede seguir así", ella no me escuchó, y me ignoró. ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso, si yo era su "adorada hermana, su querida hermana"? ¿Dónde quedó la protección y contención que prometió a nuestros padres que me daría en todo momento? ¡No eran más que mentiras, viles mentiras, ella sólo quería Equestria para ella sola, para sí misma!

Yo siempre he sido la menor, yo siempre he quedado para último en todo. Este era mi momento de brillar, era mi momento de mostrarme y de decir "Aquí estoy, yo también soy parte de sus vidas". Celestia jamás comprendería lo que yo sentí. ¡Jamás! ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si viera que los ponis se echan a dormir en pleno día, cómo se lo tomaría cuando eso sucediera día tras día, mientras yo recibo toda la atención de nuestros súbditos? ¿Me desterraría igual, o buscaría la forma de ser reconocida también? Siento que el destino no ha sido justo conmigo, siento que he quedado relegada a las sombras para siempre, que ahora ya no habrá nadie que me escuche, no habrá nadie que pueda tocarme el hombro y decirme "Te entiendo". No. Ahora solamente hay para mí soledad y aislamiento, soledad y aislamiento que durarán una eternidad, girando siempre en el espacio, girando alrededor de la tierra, que ve salir el sol y la luna como siempre, como si nada, y todo al mando de la misma yegua alicornio. Pues yo digo: ¡no es justo!

No. No es nada justo. Ahora ella recibe el doble de adoración porque trae el día y la noche, ¡cuando la noche es por completo mi dominio! ¿Qué será de los potrillos cuando tengan pesadillas, y yo no esté allí para ayudarlos? ¿Qué será de las estrellas, cuando soy yo quien las ayuda a crecer y fortalecerse? Irónicamente, estoy encerrada en el mismo astro que yo controlo, pero que ahora está bajo el poder de mi hermana, y no me cae nada bien eso. No, porque ahora sólo soy un cero a la izquierda, porque ni siquiera tengo dominio de mí.

Convivir con Nightmare Moon y sus pensamientos no es nada agradable. Definitivamente, quisiera no haber hecho lo que hice, y lo que hice haberlo hecho por mi cuenta, con mi propia voluntad al mando. Yo no quise que esto pasara, pero ella no me dio opción. Me negó mis derechos, me negó mi parte de lo que me correspondía, y aunque paga con sufrimiento en la tierra, su dolor no es comparable al mío.

Siempre que quiera compañía, la tendrá.

Siempre que quiera estar sola, lo estará.

Siempre que quiera salir, lo hará.

A donde quiera, irá.

Y a donde vaya, no faltará quien la salude, quien le dedique una mirada, una sonrisa.

Y no deberá preocuparse por sentirse encerrada, sola o triste, siempre habrá algo que entretenga su mente, pasará un día, una noche, y su tristeza se verá encapsulada pronto por tener que ocuparse de algún deber real.

Y yo me sumiré en el olvido, y los ponis olvidarán que alguna vez hubo una princesa que levantaba la luna, que traía una hermosa noche, llena de estrellas y de belleza. Y las estrellas caerán cada día en el olvido, al ser veladas por la luz del día, y yo no seré más que una leyenda en un libro, atrapada para siempre en el destino y el pasado imborrable de Nightmare Moon.

Jamás podré quitarla de mí, jamás su presencia oscura se separará de mi ser, y aunque escape de mi destierro, todos huirán de mi presencia, corriendo y gritando, atemorizados por la yegua que amenaza con traer la noche eterna, quitándoles su precioso sol y su preciosa luz diurna.

Cuánto extrañaré mi vida terrenal, cuánto he perdido por culpa de un deseo justo, cuánto tiempo he de pensar, cada minuto, cada hora, que parecen largos e interminables aquí, en el frío espacio sideral, en este flotante espacio que no es más que una proyección de mí, mi alma atada a la luna, sellada, sin nadie que me escuche, sin nadie que me contenga, sin nada más que la oscuridad de Nightmare Moon, sin nada más que su voz que no me ofrece más que palabras de odio y de venganza, sin una presencia cálida que me cante canciones de cuna o con quien entablar una conversación.

No sé qué haré ahora, en esta forma incorpórea, que vaga por un desierto carente de color, carente de calor y carente de amor. ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Qué será de mí ahora que no soy más que un fantasma de mí misma? ¿A quién buscaré para que me preste su hombro para llorar? Si es que lágrima alguna puedo derramar así. Ni siquiera puedo llorar. Ahora no puedo más que contemplar la vida moverse pasivamente por Equestria, mientras mi astro gira y gira cada noche alrededor de la tierra, y me permite apreciar cada parte del globo, desde las zonas más gélidas hasta las zonas más calientes, y aunque veo algunos trasnochados levantar sus ojos hacia mi luna, yo puedo saber que ellos están allí, pero ellos no saben que yo estoy aquí, esperando, esperando, sin saber qué estoy realmente esperando, porque he perdido ya toda esperanza. Mi ser se ha derrumbado, pero me obligo a no olvidarme a mí misma. Sería un suicidio.

Sí. Sería un suicidio olvidarme a mí misma, sería acabar no solo con mi autoestima sino con mi memoria, con todo lo que representa mi identidad, y no puedo dejar de pensar que me arrepiento con todo el corazón de lo que hice, pero este dolor es tan grande, y esta soledad tan indiferente.

Porque soy la única que está aquí.

Porque cuando quiera agua, no podré beber, y olvidaré lo que es el agua.

Porque cuando quiera alimento, no podré comer, y olvidaré lo que la comida.

Porque cuando quiera llorar, no lloraré, y mis ojos olvidarán lo que es el llanto.

Porque cuando quiera abrir mis alas, no volaré, y habré olvidado lo que es volar.

Porque cuando quiera caminar, no caminaré, pues no hay suelo firme aquí, sólo esta gravedad inocua, y no importa lo que haga, será como flotar en el aire.

Y así, ¿cuántas costumbres y placeres abandonaré a simples imágenes de un pasado que lentamente se hace polvo, que va quedando en los libros como un mero texto de historia antigua, que poco a poco será asimilado por aquella que me ha ignorado y encarcelado, probablemente la única que recordará mi existencia? Este es un terrible destino, un terrible destino para una princesa que sólo buscaba reconocimiento, afecto. Una princesa absorbida por la sombra del astro cuya manifestación pasa desapercibida por todos. Una princesa condenada al olvido, a la inmaterialidad, a pensar y rememorar en cada momento todo lo que tuvo que pasar, pues ¿en qué otra cosa podré yo ocupar mi mente, en qué podré fijarme para distraer mis pensamientos, cuando no soy más que yo, cuando no hay siquiera un haz de luz con una conciencia pura y limpia, que pueda hablarme de cosas más alegres y más bellas que este lugar? ¿Qué otra cosa me acompaña más que la oscuridad, mi soledad y mi angustia? Mi sombra aquí no se proyecta, no existe lumbrera que no pueda atravesarme, porque no hay luz en este mi destierro, sólo silencio y estrellas.

Sólo silencio y estrellas. Silencio y estrellas. Siento que enloqueceré, siento que perderé la cordura de un instante a otro, siento que mi razón se nubla y que me cuesta pensar. Perder mis recuerdos a causa de este encierro me aterra, me aterra convertirme en un ser sin memoria ni pensamiento, una presencia completamente vacía, hundida en la negrura inconsciente de la personalidad de una yegua que no soy realmente yo, sino que es parte de mí y de mis deseos. Oh, hermana mía, ¿qué he hecho? ¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué hemos hecho?

Recuerdo todas y cada una de las cosas que hemos realizado juntas, y me parece mentira la forma en la que nos terminamos separando. ¿Cómo pueden dos hermanas tan unidas y tan queridas entre sí acabar así? ¿Cómo puede romperse un lazo que nunca podría romperse? ¿Cómo es posible todo esto? Parece irreal, todo parece irreal, no quiero creer que esto es real, pero en cierta forma lo es. El dolor es real, el sufrimiento es real, la tristeza es real, la soledad es real. Mi conciencia es real, y siento que es lo único que me queda. Mi conciencia, que se aferra a los recuerdos de un pasado que ha muerto totalmente, que en vano intenta contenerse, que lucha cada minuto y segundo por no desvanecerse, por seguir viviendo, por seguir latiendo, mientras delira en un ambiente de tonos negros, fucsias, celestes y uno que otro rayito de esperanza, en el que brillan pálidas y delgadas estrellas.

Sin embargo, no quiero rendirme. No quiero abandonar mi espíritu a una insulsa existencia de bagaje cósmico, trataré de ver a través de esta cárcel, trataré de ver qué hay más allá, trataré de salir para afuera en vez de replegarme para adentro. De ningún modo me permitiré caer en el vacío, silencioso y negro abismo del olvido, aunque no tengo fuerzas, no son fuerzas lo que necesito, sino poder respirar un aire diferente, apreciar las maravillas de una naturaleza cuyas sensaciones ya no son en mí más que meros recuerdos, sensaciones que sólo puedo recordar, pero que ahora soy incapaz de sentir.

Algo me dice que a mí se me ha reservado el peor castigo, pues el castigo que les dimos a todos los enemigos que Celestia y yo debimos enfrentar para asegurar la paz y el bienestar de nuestro reino no se compara con el mío. Casi alcanzo a comprender lo que ellos pudieron sentir en esos momentos, aunque al mismo tiempo lo dudo. Pero aun así, cada uno tenía su razón de ser, y mientras nosotras pensábamos en impartir justicia, ellos se sumían en la desesperación de la derrota, de verse de pronto atacado por algo que detestaban, y confrontar el final destino que les deparaba su sentencia.

A excepción de Discord, es probable que nunca llegue a adivinar qué pasaba por la mente del señor del caos mientras era convertido en piedra por el poder de los Elementos de la Armonía, elementos que alguna vez mi hermana y yo portamos con decisión y solemnidad, y que mi hermana se vio forzada a usar contra mí, finalmente para que al destrozarse nuestro vínculo, los elementos perdieran su poder. Porque hasta yo lo sentí, cada fibra de mí me dice que ahora le toca a Celestia defender Equestria sola, y yo no sé si alegrarme o preocuparme. No. Definitivamente no me alegra, porque eso significará que Celestia no poseerá la suficiente fuerza y el suficiente poder para enfrentarse a una amenaza mucho mayor que ella, y a mí no me quedará más que ver cómo un reino que yo también levanté y ayudé a proteger se derrumba porque yo no estoy allí para pelear, porque estoy encerrada aquí.

Aquí donde nadie puede oírme.

Aquí donde nadie puede verme.

Aquí donde nadie se imagina que hay una princesa sufriendo por su reino, una princesa que hasta ha sido despojada de sus propias lágrimas…

¿Puede compararse un encierro en la áspera y dura y fría roca con la luna que aquí me aprisiona junto a una compañía que siento que aborrezco cada vez más? ¿Qué sentimientos o emociones, si es que las puede haber en un corazón que el caos domina completamente, qué puede percibir el Draconequus desde su prisión de piedra? ¿Acaso puede ver cómo viven los ponis en plena felicidad y armonía, pasando junto a su estatua sonrientes y eufóricos, mientras a él no le queda más que permanecer en esa supuestamente incómoda posición, sin poder nunca cambiarla, sin poder nunca estirarse o girar ni nada? ¿Permanecerá liviana y somnolienta su conciencia, mientras los años pasan y pasan sin que nada en él cambie en lo más mínimo? Tan solo si supiera que así se lo pasa Discord, desearía poder intercambiar lugares… sin embargo, por mucho que la idea de poder quedarme en el mundo y ser parte de sus flujos, la idea de que mi cuerpo esté sellado en piedra no me convence del todo. No creo que el castigo de Discord sea peor que el mío, pero supongo que ambos pasaremos y sufriremos una eterna y silenciosa soledad por causa de nuestros errores. La duda que persiste en mi mente es ¿qué pasa con sus recuerdos? ¿Cómo maneja el espíritu del caos la cuestión del pasado, teniendo en cuenta que por más tiempo que yo logró lo que quiso toda su vida?

Recuerdo ese día, cuando Discord se mofaba de nosotras, tan seguro de sí mismo que fue su propia confianza la que lo traicionó. Eso sí: rio hasta el final, cosa que no todos son capaces de hacer, y en cierto modo admiro su valentía. No sé cómo lo llevará, pero probablemente su cabeza se hallará entretenida en tópicos más relevantes que la empatía por el otro, de eso no tengo dudas. ¿Por qué me molesto en pensar en alguien que ni siquiera piensa en mí? Sería más factible pensar en Celestia, pero no me apetece en este momento.

¿Y qué hay del rey Sombra? Otro caso análogo, pero empiezo a pensar que es más llevadero meditar sobre algo más que mí, ¿no? Eso es lo que haría Discord, supongo, y aunque yo no soy Discord, no puedo evitar volver una y otra vez al pasado, a mi dolor, a todo lo que me queda. Sombra no nació con un corazón lleno de oscuridad, por lo menos lo siento así. Alguna vez fue un poni como todos, que deseó quizá más de lo que podía alcanzar, sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones. Alguna vez tuvo que tener una familia, padre o madre, o tal vez no, alguna vez tuvo que tener hermanos o hermanas, o tal vez no. La verdad es que nada sé de su vida pasada, y me sorprende preguntarme por ello. Ahora, misteriosamente, lo veo como un par más que como un tirano que amenaza Equestria. Y me pregunto por sus recuerdos, si en algún pequeño y recóndito rincón de su corazón sobrevive algo de lo que fue antes de caer en la oscuridad. Creo que nunca lo sabré, si no pude averiguarlo antes, ya no podré hacerlo ahora. Además, aunque intentase contactarlo con algo de lo que me queda de mis poderes, mis esfuerzos serían infructuosos. Sería una completa tonta, pues ¿qué se supone que le diga, qué clase de preguntas voy a pretender hacerle? Es una completa estupidez… pero me vendría bien, tan bien alguien con quien con quien compartir todo esto que siento. Aun así, ¿qué me certifica que el rey Sombra sea ese alguien adecuado?

¿Será su destierro peor que el mío? Admito que aquí no debo sufrir por el frío, ni tampoco por el calor. Sufro la soledad y el silencio, pero no puedo quejarme de que mis cascos se congelan o de que mis alas se transpiran. Sin embargo, si le preguntara algo en específico, indagaría qué siente al estar entre paredes de hielo, cómo es sentir que el frío te rodea, sin poder ver más allá de tu nariz, sin poder enterarte de si ya amaneció o de si ha salido la luna. No dudo que también estará sumido en el silencio y la oscuridad, una fría soledad completamente implacable para un corazón oscuro. Si yo hallara alguna vez el modo de librarme de Nightmare Moon, de volver a ser la princesa Luna, no dudaría en usar el mismo modo en el rey Sombra, a pesar de todo. Nada conozco de su historia, tal vez mi preocupación y mi interés no sean más que un capricho, pues me pregunto a mí misma, si estando en Equestria, si volviera a mi trono, haría esto en lo que estoy pensando ahora. Y, sobre todo, faltaría la opinión de Celestia, aunque tengo mis dudas de que se pronunciara a favor de esta idea disparatada. Es como si se me ocurriera decirle que podríamos liberar a Discord y encontrar una poni capaz de reformarlo para usar su magia a favor nuestro, es completamente imposible domar al señor del caos.

Por otro lado, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué no pensar en que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, por más crueles pecados que hubiesen cometido en el pasado? Nadie puede jactarse de no haber tenido uno que otro tropiezo, Celestia se equivocó al no atender la simple petición que le hice, ella sería la menos indicada para hablar de errores. Temo por los errores que pueda cometer mientras yo estoy pensando en todo esto, ahora que está sola en el trono. Una parte de mí confía en que ella podrá arreglarlo todo, otra parte afirma con seguridad y vehemencia que llevará a Equestria a la ruina y al desastre, porque ella sola no podría hacer frente a todos los peligros que amenazan a los ponis. Salvo que por mil años, la paz y la armonía puedan perdurar en el reino, y admito que esa posibilidad de alguna forma me tranquiliza y me hace sentir mejor, pero no me quitan la desazón de no poder estar ahí para disfrutar de esa bella paz y armonía.

No sé si puedo dormir. A veces siento que caigo en un sopor dulce, siento que sueño dentro de mi destierro, siento que mi conciencia logra escapar de aquí para transportarse a otras dimensiones a través de sutiles agujeros en el espacio. Desconozco totalmente cómo es posible esto, pero mi corazón se alegra de poder dejar este refugio en mi destierro. Que Nightmare Moon se quede aquí refunfuñando y preparando su venganza, yo quiero despejarme y salir.

Casualmente, entré una noche a un mundo que carecía completamente de magia, gobernado por seres que caminan sobre dos piernas, que matan y destruyen, pero que sin embargo también sufren y lloran. Aunque tienen más libertad que yo, viven en esclavitud. Son esclavos de todo aquello a lo que temen, de procurarse su propia protección, alimento, vestiduras… pero por un momento, no fueron ellos quienes me interesaron en un principio. Nunca me habría imaginado un mundo en el que no hubiera ponis casi a la vista, donde los corceles poseían dos destinos posibles: vivir en los bosques como salvajes cimarrones, o quedar en manos de los hombres y servirles de variadas y distintas maneras, haciéndoles perder toda dignidad.

Allí encontré a alguien que podía entenderme, a pesar de que poco pudiera entenderlo a él. Sufría porque era diferente a los demás caballos, porque poseía un poder, una personalidad y un origen que lo marcaban a fuego, que a veces perdía el control, destruyendo todo a su paso. No era poder lo que anhelaba, no. En realidad, lo que deseaba era deshacerse de ese poder, quería quitarse de encima aquello que lo hacía distinto, quería ser uno más del montón. Existía una oscuridad en su corazón con la que le costaba lidiar, y buscaba en la luna de este mundo, tan parecida a la mía pero tan diferente a la vez, una compañía con la cual poder descargar todo eso que le provocaba tanta angustia. Era el único unicornio en todo ese mundo, por lo menos, en la zona que yo podía apreciar. Era negro como la noche, y desde la colina podía yo distinguir sus ojos rojos, heredados de un demonio de los muchos que en ese mundo se encargaban de propagar el mal.

Estaba solo, solo, triste y con frío, y cuánto deseé poder bajar de este cielo plomizo para poder charlar. Alguna vez yo también quise ser una poni normal, y no deber preocuparme por nada más que por mi familia, mi casa y mi trabajo. _Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad_. De cierto que este unicornio tenía poder, en toda la extensión de bosque eran contadas las criaturas que se atrevían a desafiarlo, pero no era un poder que pudiera servir específicamente para hacer el bien. Y al unicornio negro tampoco le interesaba, había pasado muy malas rachas en su infancia como para pretender que la vida de los demás le preocupara en lo absoluto.

Cada vez que pude escurrirme hacia ese mundo, contemplé con asombro y con una sensación cálida la devoción con la que el unicornio negro venía a mirar la luna, y traté de hablarle desde donde yo estaba, sabiendo que era inútil. Pero una noche, sorprendentemente, lo vi pararse y dedicarme una mirada nueva desde el suelo, como si al fin se hubiese dado cuenta de que la Madonna de la noche no permanecía impasible a su dedicación. Entonces relinchó con una fuerza tal que pude sentirla, recorriendo mi ser como una onda expansiva, y también supe que había activado su magia, pues ésta me envolvió como un cálido abrazo, era una magia que nunca había sentido en mí, y que me brindó la primera alegría en todos estos largos años de silencio y soledad.

Así tuve algo más con lo que poder distenderme cuando mi tristeza se hiciera más grande, tenía a alguien de quien acordarme cuando regresaban los duros recuerdos de aquello que lentamente se enfriaba. En esos momentos, reproducía para mí misma ese relincho de amor tan genuino que parecía decirme "No estás sola, aquí estoy yo para comprenderte", y volvía a mí esa magia tan especial. Nunca supe quién era ese unicornio negro, y todavía quedan cosas que me faltan aprender de él, pero por primera vez sentí que tenía un amigo, por primera vez pude interesarme en el dolor de otro antes que en el mío, y aunque ahora ya no puedo ir tan seguido a ese mundo, trato cada vez que puedo de escabullirme de aquí.

También recordé a Snowdrop, esa pequeña pegaso que supo presentar el regalo más bello para el invierno. Ella también sufría por su diferencia con los demás, y no puedo pensar en ella sin recordar la ternura que vi en sus ojos, a pesar de estar cegados para siempre. Pues, ¿cómo podía vivir alguien que no veía más que oscuridad? Era como intentar ver a través de los ojos rojos del unicornio negro, era como viajar más allá de los límites de la razón. Para Snowdrop era simple, era su realidad de todos los días y noches, aunque su vista no era más que una eterna noche, sin sol ni día, pero además sin luna y sin estrellas. Y sin embargo, pudo hacer algo mágico, y cuando vi ese primer copo de nieve, pensé en la belleza que cualquiera podía ser capaz de crear si se lo proponía. Ella le regaló al invierno algo que ningún poni le había regalado antes: una porción de belleza, algo que lo distinguiera de las demás estaciones del año.

Y entonces me hallé compadeciéndome del invierno, que como yo, sufríamos en silencio y en soledad la falta de aprecio de aquellos a quienes servimos. La vida de Snowdrop me ha llevado a reflexionar mucho en estos últimos momentos, era increíble cómo una pequeña potranca podía cambiar una parte de la historia, con un simple copo de nieve. Estoy segura de que ahora el invierno no sería lo mismo sin el inmenso aporte que ella le había otorgado, aún cuando en sus ojos reinaba la oscuridad, aun cuando no conociera más que mi voz, puedo sentir aún la calidez y pureza de su corazón, y la total humildad con la que se acercó ese día, con valentía y firmeza, a mostrar su sencillo proyecto para el invierno. Con ella he aprendido que no se necesita precisamente tener un cuerno para producir un gran cambio.

Vuelvo a pensar en el unicornio negro de esa dimensión alterna, a diferencia de Snowdrop, puede verme, pero no escucharme, a pesar de que, al parecer, es capaz de notar mi presencia. No puedo captar sus pensamientos, creo que estoy muy lejos para lograrlo, pero sus ojos color escarlata dicen mucho más que si hablara con su boca. He tratado de buscar un nombre con el cual llamarlo, mas no he hallado ninguno que la simple y llana denominación de lo que es: un unicornio negro, que en nada se parece a los que en Equestria viven, pues posee la corpulencia de un corcel mucho más grande. Pienso si superaría a Celestia en tamaño, aunque no me interesa. Sin embargo, se ve… tan pequeño, tan frágil allá abajo, y tan transparente su alma, que de cierta forma es como un poni más.

He pensado quizá en ofrecerle ayuda para controlar su poder, pero fue cuando me di cuenta de que, si yo no había podido controlar el mío cuando las emociones negativas me dominaron, ¿qué derecho tenía yo a intervenir en su vida? ¿Qué consejo aliciente podría darle, cuando aquello mismo con lo que quiero ayudarlo es lo que me ha traído aquí? Si tan sólo pudiera entrar en sus sueños, y averiguar un poco más, pero aquí en esta dimensión que no comprendo mis poderes no podrían funcionar. Tampoco tendría las fuerzas ni la integridad necesaria, no soy más que una sombra de mí misma, ¿qué podría hacer yo?

De igual forma que si intentara arreglar los ojos de Snowdrop, ¿qué cambios traería a su vida? ¿Cambios para bien o para mal? La intención sería la mejor de todas, pero a veces se cometen actos terribles en pos de una buena intención.

No sé si podría decir esto de lo que ocurrió con mi hermana.

**Luna llena**

He perdido ya toda noción de tiempo y de espacio, un adormecimiento suave y disperso invade mi ser, y se suma a la sensación general de inexistencia que voy experimentando. Pero sé que soy un ente real, y cada lapso de tiempo siento perder un poco de mi memoria, aunque en realidad creo que se va encapsulando bajo la fina cera de mi inconsciente, como miel de abejas en un panal. Cada recuerdo, cada instante de mi vida va quedando sellado en una recámara diminuta, en una pared infinita, que no tiene ancho ni largo, sino que es como una esfera que gira y rota alrededor de mi mente, almacenando también cada una de mis sensaciones en esta dimensión que responde a mi destierro.

En ocasiones, me dispongo a recordar los días de mi infancia, cuando Celestia y yo no éramos más que simples potras alicornios jugando entre las nubes del cielo, y nuestros padres observándonos en la lejanía, en aquel reino sin cielo ni suelo que es el reino de los seres celestiales, quienes han fundado el mundo, las estrellas y los astros. Todos esos juegos que nos entretenían y forjaban un lazo de oro entre nosotras, todos esos libros que leíamos y compartíamos, lo mucho que aprendimos juntas de magia, de historia, de todo. Siento cómo vuelvo a ser la pequeña Lulu, así me llamaba Celestia, y yo contemplaba extasiada cuando ella levantó por primera vez el sol, cuando me cantaba canciones de cuna o simplemente cuando me sonreía. Y es como si de verdad estuviera ocurriendo todo lo que recuerdo, y entonces la memoria se hace palpable otra vez, aliviando la pena de mi corazón.

¿Cómo olvidar la primera noche que hice mi espectacular primer levantamiento de la luna? ¿Cómo dejar que desaparezca la sensación de triunfo al voltear a ver mi costado, y encontrarme con esa marca que tanto me identifica? Recuerdo que cuando eso ocurrió, Celestia y yo bajamos a la tierra, y padre y madre nos miraban desde el cielo. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, sudaba y temblaba, no del frío, sino de la tensión que me había cargado a los hombros. Temía hacerlo mal, temía que pasara una, dos, tres horas, y que la luna no se asomara siquiera por el horizonte. Me aterraba que mi magia no funcionara, que me abandonase en el momento más inesperado. Y allí estaba Tia, para calmar mis miedos y alentarme con palabras que hasta aún ahora puedo oírle volver a decirme.

Llegado el instante, me concentré lo más que pude, tanto como no me había concentrado en mi vida. Mi cuerno empezó a brillar, cada vez con más intensidad a medida que aumentaba la intensidad de la magia que estaba reuniendo para llevar a cabo mi hazaña. El resto vino solo, no pude ver cómo cambiaba de color el cielo, ni cómo se alzaba lentamente la luna por firmamento, esta luna que ahora me aprisiona. Había empezado a levitar involuntariamente, y de ello no me di cuenta hasta que terminé, y miré sin querer el suelo distante bajo mis cascos. Fue Tia quien me salvó de golpearme, al alcanzarme en el segundo justo en que comenzaba a caer. Todavía no sabía usar bien mis alas, de lo contrario, habría aterrizado en la tierra con toda serenidad. Pero eso no me importaba, todo había salido bien, y oí los aplausos de mis padres, y los de Celestia, felicitándome no sólo por haber levantado la luna, sino también por haber obtenido mi cutie mark.

Ese fue el mayor momento de gloria de mi vida, donde todos tenían la atención puesta en mí, donde yo era el centro del evento, y mi hazaña no podía sobresalir más, porque Celestia no había podido alzar el sol a la primera. ¡Ah, qué gracia la mía, pero qué terrible destino! Ni hablar de que he vuelto a hacerlo miles y miles de veces, pero no se compara con lo vivido la primera vez. Ahora ya no puedo ostentar tanto por ello, ya no soy yo quien levanta la luna para dar paso a la noche.

Y las estrellas fueron otra historia. Ellas ya estaban allí, rodeando el precioso cielo nocturno al que yo daba vida y color con mi astro, y las que le otorgaban gran parte de su belleza. Pero yo era la encargada de reciclar aquellas estrellas que morían cada cierto período, creando otras nuevas, para que siempre la noche gozara de su brillo conjunto. Ya no sé qué será de aquellas que agonicen, no sé qué hará Celestia cuando deba tomar esa responsabilidad a que yo he respondido siempre correctamente, y si eso provocará que el manto nocturno se llene de estrellas imperfectas. A mi regreso, ¿encontraré estrellas tan bonitas como las que yo he sabido crear o no?

Puedo sentir leves temblores correspondientes a la rotación de mi astro sobre la tierra, ese pequeño destello de la magia de mi hermana que da inicio a la noche mientras se encarga de levantar la luna. Ya no sé qué siento sobre ella, mi corazón es todo un cúmulo confuso de emociones y sensaciones que se repiten, estallan y vuelven a empezar. La presencia de Nightmare Moon se ha hecho más tolerable, mi conciencia oscura parece empezar a comprender que nada quiero saber de la causa.

De a poco me he ido acostumbrando a la incertidumbre de los días y las noches y de las fechas. Sé cuándo festeja tal o cual cosa, pero no cuánto falta para que se celebren, si ya se están celebrando o si han concluido ya. Sé cuándo es el cumpleaños de Celestia, por ejemplo, pero no podría decir exactamente si ya pasó o no, o quizá pienso en la edad que cumpliría este año y tal vez ya ha cursado otro.

Para fortuna mía, he podido resguardarme de la locura que supondría estar aquí sin nada que hacer y nada que decir, sin nadie con quien hablar. He podido cruzar un portal a un mundo distinto, pensar y reflexionar mucho, y empezar a ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Pero, ¿qué es eso que veo cerca de mi luna, aunque se halla en realidad a gran distancia? Es como un asteroide rojo, un pequeño planeta que al parecer vaga por el universo sin ton ni son, no conozco mucho de dónde podría provenir, aunque recuerdo haber oído cuando padre nos decía que cada tanta cantidad de años, desde el cielo de Equestria se verán cruzar cuerpos celestes fuera de lo común, y aunque ahora me doy cuenta de que hace mucho, mucho tiempo, he visto este planetoide rojo ya, lo he visto como una canica en comparación de ahora.

Mi sentido de alarma se disparó más por la creencia de que pudiera surgir un enemigo inesperado de ese astro de color escarlata, que porque hubiera una amenaza real. Creo que distingo un perfil en su circunferencia, formado por sombras difusas. No parece tener forma de alicornio ni de nada que yo sepa, tal vez sólo sea una mancha informe, pero mi preocupación podría ser real. Sin embargo, la sensación de una presencia con la conciencia despierta captó mi atención, y reuní todas mis fuerzas para concentrarme en establecer una comunicación con la o el ser que habita este astro rojo.

Tras unos minutos de incertidumbre total, en los que dudaba de los resultados de mi esfuerzo, y temía arriesgarme a quedar a merced de cualquier poder o don extraño que pudiera usar la criatura contra mí, obtuve una respuesta. Más bien, debo decir, logré establecer una conexión, y algo dentro de mí me avisó que el ser estaba ahora enterado de que yo trataba de contactarlo. Creí que hablaría en un idioma completamente desconocido, pero me sorprendí de que no fuera así.

-¿Hola? – preguntó, su voz de momento no tenía nada extraño ni amenazante.

-¿Hola? – pregunté yo, sin saber qué contestar.

-Yo he preguntado primero. ¿Quién eres tú que me hablas desde el astro que brilla sobre este planeta?

Me quedé muda unos instantes. Había algo enrevesado en la forma de hablar de mi vecino, pero lo escuchaba claramente, como si lo tuviera a mi lado en vez de a varios kilómetros cósmicos de distancia.

-Yo… yo soy Luna. – respondí, cuando pude organizar mis pensamientos.

-¿Y eres Luna de quién? – preguntó el ser.

-¿Qué? Yo no soy Luna de nadie, soy la princesa Luna, la regente de la noche en Equestria.

-Uhm – permaneció en silencio por unos minutos que me parecieron una eternidad. Su voz era claramente masculina. - ¿Y dónde es que queda esa Equestria que tú mencionas? ¿Allí abajo, donde todo se mueve de forma veloz, y aclara y oscurece todo el tiempo?

-Emm, sí. Y la noche pertenece al período de oscuridad de la tierra, que es cuando todos se toman un descanso de las actividades del día – esto salió de mi boca así como así, y me hizo volver a sentir rencor – Este astro lleva mi nombre, porque soy quien se encarga… se encargaba de levantarlo para dar paso a la noche.

-Pero si es tu astro, y eres tú quien lo levanta, ¿por qué asimismo estás dentro? ¿Y qué es esa sombra oscura que intenta interferir desde allá?

-Es… una historia larga. Temo que he perdido el dominio sobre mi astro.

-Oh, Selena, eso es una terrible tragedia. ¿Quién te ha hecho semejante crueldad?

Me extrañó que me llamara Selena, y estuve a punto de corregirle, pero por alguna razón eso me hizo sentir especial, por lo que lo dejé así. Me sentía otra, siendo llamada Selena, y estaba empezando a sentirme alegre de hallar alguien que se interesara en lo que yo pudiera contar de mí.

-Mi hermana Celestia, ella levanta el sol sobre Equestria.

-¿Qué es una hermana?

Su pregunta me dejó fría. ¿Qué clase de criatura cósmica era esta que no sabía lo que era un hermano o una hermana?

-¿No sabes lo que es una hermana? – pregunté tontamente, siendo que la respuesta era completamente obvia – Una hermana o un hermano es alguien con quien compartes un lazo familiar, pues ambos nacen de una misma madre y de un mismo padre. Todos juntos conforman una familia. ¿No tienes familia?

-No, no, y para mí esto que me dices es completamente nuevo. Nunca he tenido hermanos, pero nunca me he preguntado si los tengo, y nunca he tenido padres, pero tampoco me he preguntado si los tengo. Veo que tú si los tienes, porque sabes perfectamente lo que son.

-Entonces, ¿tú eres el único que vives ahí?

-Aquí soy yo, y no estoy más que yo, aunque deambulan por aquí las amebas que viven en el suelo. Creo que no estabas tú la última vez que pasé cerca de ti, a menos que estuvieras en letargo. Yo a veces entro en letargos, son más largos cuando cruzo la galaxia más nubosa.

Transcurrieron unos minutos de silencio, en los que pensé que no volvería a hablar. Sin embargo, se volvió a contactar a conmigo.

-Y bueno, yo voy a tener un tiempo de sobra cerca. Pienso que tal vez podrías contarme esa larga historia de por qué has llegado ahí, si es que antes realmente no estabas. – me dijo, a lo que yo vacilé un poco.

Todavía no confiaba mucho en él, pero pensé en la posibilidad de que tal vez simplemente fuera un viajante cósmico, y de los pacíficos, pues padre y madre nos dijeron antes de tomar el reino de Equestria que existían viajantes cósmicos pacíficos y no tan pacíficos. Pero éste no expiraba un aura oscura, o por lo menos eso sentía yo. De todas maneras, tampoco podía prever el efecto que la información que estaba por darle, y si este desconocido tenía alguna posibilidad de abandonar su astro, lo cual parecía poco probable. Así que le conté, breve y conciso, mi conflicto con mi hermana, sin saber qué impresión le causaría a mi compañero, a quien por cierto pregunté su nombre luego de acabar mi relato.

-Oh, eso. Ya casi lo olvido, la verdad nunca pensé en mi nombre más que como algo que tengo sin poder usar. No tengo muchas ocasiones de compartir una conversación allá fuera, parece que todos están metidos en lo suyo. Mi nombre es Mercurio, y desconozco si pertenezco a algún sistema, o si me desvié de algún camino. Esto que me cuentas es todo nuevo para mí.

Me sentí un poco triste por él. O había perdido la memoria, o simplemente era un errante más en todo este vasto universo. De alguna manera me hizo pensar en el hecho de salirme de mi curso, y recorrer otras galaxias, sola o quizá mejor en compañía de Mercurio, quien de seguro sería un gran guía. Nunca me he puesto a pensar en lo que podría haber más allá de la tierra, más allá de donde no poseía muchas referencias más que vagas alusiones por parte de padre y padre. Oh, cómo los extraño, y desearía poder volver a verlos algún día. No lo creo posible, pero soñar no cuesta nada, si lo sabré yo.

-Querida Selena – recomenzó Mercurio, que tal vez habría despertado de uno de sus letargos y estaba con todas las pilas - ¿cuánto influyes en tu astro desde dentro? ¿Por qué no te liberas de la fuerza que te ata a la rotación de este planeta que desde mí se ve como un coloso que no necesita la protección de nadie?

-¿Estás diciéndome que deje a la noche sin luna? No creo que pueda hacerlo, y creo que tampoco querría. – dije, seca y molesta. Estoy desterrada en la luna, ¿cómo se supone que voy a alterar su ritmo de rotación y traslación? Eso sería imposible.

-Temo que es eso. Tu astro es dependiente, por ello no podrías moverlo. Pero tú puedes salir de allí, ¿no?

Definitivamente Mercurio no tenía mucho contacto frecuente con nadie, menos con damas. Su propuesta era algo… desconfiable. Me molestó lo que había dicho anteriormente, me sentí entre ofendida y confundida. No. No confío lo suficiente en Mercurio como para eso. He empezado a sentirme algo confortable en este espacio, lo que no quiere decir que si alguien me diera la oportunidad de volver a la tierra y salir, la aceptaría, pero lo pensaría bien. La charla ya no iba por buen camino, y yo ya no sentía ganas de charlar. Pero, ¿qué iba a decirle? ¿Vuelve y hablaremos mañana, que te esperaré con té de limón y bocadillos? Me preocupaba lo que pudiera ver o sentir él desde el planetoide rojo. Temo que pudiera leer mis pensamientos, aunque no estoy segura, pues habría reaccionado de alguna forma a ellos, ¿no? Por lo menos, preguntarme por qué estoy enojada, supongo.

Hubo un silencio prolongado entre nosotros, en el que reflexioné largo y tendido sobre este hecho. Temo que reflexionar es la única gran cosa que me queda por hacer en mi destierro, además de esas pequeñeces. Pienso en mi unicornio negro, y a pesar de que Nightmare Moon sí puede acceder a mis pensamientos y casi siempre se burla de ellos y sigue tratando de convencerme de lo mismo, mientras su oscuridad intenta penetrar mi refugio mental-astral. No me importa, no sé cuánto llevo aquí en el espacio, siento que puedo acostumbrarme y que siempre hallaré la forma de hacerlo lo más leve posible. Ya ha pasado tanto, la tristeza y la angustia continúan en mí, pero ya no me hacen tanta mella como al principio. Supongo que por esto mismo pasan los prisioneros en los calabozos, llega un momento en el que te empiezas a rendir al hecho de que te quedarás allí, y que el mundo se vuelve algo totalmente distante, al que empiezas a temer al pensar en lo mucho que puede haber cambiado y en lo peligroso que puede haberse vuelto el entorno. Y entonces pienso en la idea de que Mercurio sea exactamente eso: un prisionero que ha perdido su memoria y toda noción de realidad o tiempo, algún criminal cuyos pecados fueran lo suficientemente graves como para desterrarlo de su tierra, condenándolo a ese eterno bagaje en ese planetoide rojo y arenoso que no posee órbita alguna. Asimismo, traté de imaginarme a mí misma en esa situación, y descubrí que me aterraba, desligarme de la tierra e ir a parar a otras galaxias, siempre sin punto fijo, sin parar, y quizá tal vez pasar por mi mundo una vez cada quién sabe. Pero yo no puedo terminar como Mercurio, no, Nightmare Moon estaría allí para recordarme quién soy y por qué he sido desterrada, aunque ciertamente era atractiva la idea de olvidar completamente y dormir plácidamente, mientras mi astro recorre el cosmos sin una brújula que apunte al norte. No obstante, más fuerte era la esperanza de volver a Equestria algún día, a mi reino al cual pertenezco y del que soy co-gobernante.

Y si algún día vuelvo, ¿cómo estará Equestria? ¿En qué situación se hallará para cuando sea liberada de este encierro? ¿Habrá guerra o paz? ¿Seguirá estando Celestia en el poder, o habrá algún nuevo gobernante, príncipe o princesa, rey o reina? Entonces, me encontré preocupándome por Celestia, por su seguridad, y por temer que la hubieran enviado al sol. ¿Es posible que en este mismo momento alguien estuviera desterrando a Celestia al sol? No sé qué es más terrible: que no sea yo quien la destierre, o que no esté yo para ver que lo haga otro. No, creo que es preferible que Celestia siga en su lugar a mi regreso… o más bien a nuestro regreso. No debo olvidar que estoy dentro de mí, pero relegada por Nightmare Moon a una inferior parte de mi mente.

De repente, me sentí con ganas de saber más de Mercurio: saber qué era, desde cuánto que estaba allí, qué se siente estar en ese planetoide rojo, si recuerda algo de alguna otra posible vida. Cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar en mí, que últimamente no me cae muy bien. Siento nostalgia por ver al unicornio negro, y cuánto desearía que, de alguna forma, pudiéramos acercarnos más. Siento que tengo tanto para decirle, y a la vez nada. Es un sentimiento muy contradictorio, lo sé, y me cuesta comprender lo que me ocurre. Algo sé, y es que lo extraño, aunque nunca hubiéramos tenido un contacto cercano.

-Mercurio, ¿estás ahí?

-Oh, pensé que te habías ido.

-¿A dónde se supone que podría ir? He estado aquí todo este tiempo. ¿Tú cuánto llevas en el planetoide rojo? Parece que mucho, ¿verdad?

-No sé qué es el tiempo, sólo sé que todo pasa, y va quedando en el olvido. Aunque puedo recordar cualquier cosa, si me lo propongo.

-¿Y de casualidad recuerdas si has vivido siempre allí, o si alguna vez tuviste una vida en un planeta?

Al preguntar esto, temí incomodarlo, o que se enfureciera, no sé, hay muchas opciones. No tardó en contestar, pero me mordí por no hacer otra pregunta indiscreta.

-Temo que en eso diferimos, Selena. No recuerdo el instante preciso desde el que llevo aquí. Pero me has hecho pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez he tenido una historia como la tuya… ya empiezo a dudar. En mis letargos sueño con cosas extrañas que la mayoría no he visto en mis viajes, pero ignoro qué sean o si tienen que ver o no conmigo.

-Lo entiendo. – dije, como para hacerlo sentir más tranquilo.

Noté un tono de severa intranquilidad en su voz, como si mi sospecha fuera cierta. En ese caso, debería tratar de no hablarle más, y no indagar más allá de lo que me conviene. ¿Qué si recuerda su vida terrenal y decide tomar venganza? O peor ¿qué si por la rabia desciende a destruir Equestria? Entonces, estaría vendiendo mi reino a un terrible enemigo, cuya mente malvada habré despertado por mi falta de cautela. No pude evitar sentirme culpable por un momento, y Nightmare Moon aprovechó para instarme a seguir, aliándonos a Mercurio para que nos saque de aquí y hacer justicia por nuestra noche. Yo casi que cedía, pero entonces vino el sentido común a golpearme con una dura bofetada, porque me di cuenta de que estaba siendo estúpida y paranoica. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que todo ello fuera verdad? Estaba prejuzgando a Mercurio cuando apenas lo conocía, sin poseer pruebas realmente contundentes de que era lo que yo creía, y pensé en cómo me sentiría si eso mismo me pasara a mí. No me sentí mal por Mercurio, me sentí mal por, y aunque suene egocéntrica, es lo que hay en mi corazón. Puede que Mercurio no fuera consciente del examen al que lo estaba sometiendo, sin saber nada de él en realidad. Quizá era verdaderamente un errante cósmico, y yo no tenía derecho a hacer estas cavilaciones en base a lo que me había sucedido a mí. Mi ignorancia me tendía una trampa, y yo no quería ahuyentar al único ser consciente en toda esta extensión con el que podría paliar la soledad y el silencio de este destierro.

-¿Selena?

-¿Eh?

-Ah, estás. Temo haberte ofendido en alguna parte de la charla, pero sigo viendo tu astro y siento que sigues allí.

-Oh, bueno… - carraspeé. De pronto todos los temas de conversación posibles se me habían esfumado.

Decidí inclinarme por temas más agradables e interesantes para los dos. Así, le pregunté sobre sus viajes, sobre sus sueños, sintiendo una gran curiosidad por escuchar otra voz que no fuera la mía. Descubrí que no había nada maligno en Mercurio, y en varios puntos de la conversación que desarrollamos, pude darme cuenta de que mis sospechas eran totalmente infundadas. Recordé a su vez algunas cosas que había aprendido de las costumbres en Equestria, como que algunos pueblos adoraban a una estrella roja que aparecía cada cierta cantidad de años, esos pueblos tenían una gran cultura y una teoría especial sobre la estrella. Creían que estaba habitada por un señor que lo veía todo, por un ser cósmico sin forma que podía entrar en sus sueños o se contactaba directamente con ellos a través de un ritual. De ellos lo único que persiste es su memoria, pero los recordé enseguida a medida que avanzaba conociendo a Mercurio, y uní todos los puntos cuando me dijo que recordaba a los ponis con quienes charlaba de cuando en cuando, y que parecía que lo conocían mejor que sí mismo, por ello me aconsejó que si volvía a Equestria, que los buscase y les mandase saludos. Me encontré entonces con el dilema de si decirle o no que ese pueblo ya no existía, pero preferí decirle que lo haría, porque no quería ser yo quien le informase de eso. O bien, algunos miembros de esa antigua sociedad de ponis continuaban vivos en alguna parte de la tierra. Todo podía ser posible.

A medida que fuimos charlando y conociéndonos más a fondo, fui descubriendo otros detalles sobre Mercurio. En realidad, nada tenía que temer de él, pues dijo que, por ejemplo, temía abandonar su astro porque creía que iba a desmoronarse, no poseía ningún interés en conocer otros seres terrestres, y no le agradaba tanto la idea de que lo aprisionaran en otro mundo que si debía continuar en su planetoide. Eso por decir algunos ejemplos. Pero también noté extrañas peculiaridades, como cuando me comentó que se alimentaba en ocasiones de diminutos entes cósmicos que lograba atrapar hipnotizándolos y llevándolos hacia la superficie de su astro, y enredándolos con sus lenguas para devorarlos mejor. No. Nunca le pregunté qué clase de criatura era, y confieso que me invadió el miedo al escuchar eso, y más cuando él lo decía como si fuera la cosa más natural del universo. No me imagino a un poni con dos lenguas y poderes hipnóticos, por lo que quedaba descartado que tuviera alguna forma parecida. Sin embargo, traté de comportarme como si nada, a pesar del resquemor que me producía la posibilidad de que esa cosa intentara comerme.

Pero, después cuando me dijo que haría un breve letargo para descansar de tanta charla, me dije que Mercurio jamás podría hacerme nada. ¿Por qué? Porque yo no soy un simple ente cósmico, yo soy una alicornio astral, y nada de lo que intente hacer esta criatura puede surtir efecto en mí. Además, tampoco creo que lograra engañarnos a mí o a Nightmare Moon, siento que nada más que las estrellas podría liberarnos de nuestro destierro. "No hay nada que yo pueda sospechar ni temer de Mercurio" me dije para mis adentros, aunque a una pequeña parte de mí le costaba creerlo.

Yo también hice una siesta, para variar. Se sentía como si hubiéramos estado años hablando telepáticamente, sin que nos diéramos cuenta del avance constante del cosmos alrededor. No, lo afirmo, debió ser así. Pues yo ya he perdido toda noción de tiempo, y no importa no saber si es el invierno en Equestria, o si es verano u otoño, si ahora mismo transcurre en Canterlot la Gran Gala del Galope o si Celestia cumplió otro aniversario más de su gobierno solitario. Cada vez me importa menos estar aquí, mientras siempre haya alguien a mi lado con quien distraer mis pensamientos, siempre y cuando pueda huir de esta dimensión y visitar desde la luna de otro mundo a mi amigo el unicornio negro, que cada noche observa la luna como una _madonna _divina e inmaculada como el manto blanco de las ninfas.

Abajo en la tierra todo parece transcurrir en calma. No veo hogueras encendidas devorando los bosques y echando al cielo densas humaredas negras, no veo que el agua haya cubierto las zonas bajas, tapando plantaciones y ciudades y sumergiendo a los ponis a una dura supervivencia acuática, no veo huracanes ni tormentas devastando en un instante todo aquello que había tomado años construir con esfuerzo, ni un invierno eterno desolando las praderas verdes, encerrando a los habitantes en sus casas, bajo pesados colchones de blanca y fría nieve, ni nada por el estilo. Ya no sé cómo responde mi corazón a esa supuesta imperturbable paz, mi memoria comienza a desordenarse y a volverse errática, pero puedo ordenar cada recuerdo según un criterio. Mi entorno en este sitio ya no es tan oscuro, pero no puedo quitar de mi mente el hecho de que la oscuridad me rodea, amenazando con cruzar en cualquier momento mis barreras, y me embarga el miedo de que Nightmare Moon me absorba, y mi conciencia sea de su total propiedad, pero entonces me digo valientemente: "No. No la dejaré". Yo soy la dueña de mi conciencia, y si tuve un momento de debilidad, permitiendo que mis sentimientos oscuros me dominaran, me aseguraré de no volver a tropezar con la misma piedra, pase lo que pase y cueste lo que cueste.

**Cuarto menguante**

-0-

_Y a quién llamar?_

_A quién golpearle la puerta tan tarde?_

_Con quién hablar cuando no hay nadie?_

_Si el final es en donde partí…_

La Renga – El Final es en donde partí

-0-

_Ojos que no ven, corazones que no sienten_

_Y vos estás por venir…_

_A cada instante habrá una flor_

_Y en cada flor, habrá un instante_

La Renga – Cuando estés acá

-0-

Una buena prueba de que el tiempo transcurre muy rápido cuando uno se la pasa bien sin dudas es el momento de despedirse, y ver partir a quien ha venido en una larga visita. A pesar de la diversidad de sentimientos y pensamientos que Mercurio me produjo, tanto con sus detalles particulares como no tan particulares, he llegado al punto de considerarlo como un poderoso aliciente para no enloquecerme, para no dejarme morir, para no rendirme a esa oscuridad que intenta una y otra vez absorberme, más que cualquier otra consideración. Su charla fluida y cordial ha conseguido ayudarme a pasar este destierro lo más levemente posible, ya que de otra forma, continuaría lamentándome por mi suerte, dando vueltas y más vueltas a mi desgracia sin tregua, y mi razón acabaría desmoronándose. Por supuesto que no es eso lo que quiero, porque todavía me aferro a vivir, a pensar que tendré un mañana o un anochecer mucho mejores, en la más completa libertad de este encierro en mi luna.

-¿Qué pasa, Mercurio? ¿Por qué ya casi no me oyes? – pregunté, al percatarme de que ya no me respondía y de que yo casi no lo escuchaba.

-Es la terrible verdad, Selena. – me respondió Mercurio, con un tono bastante triste.

-¿Cuál verdad?

-¿No te has dado cuenta ya? Mientras que tu astro sube y baja, manteniéndose estático en la órbita de un mismo planeta, el mío no posee conexión alguna con planeta ninguno, y está siguiendo su propio curso.

-Eso… ¿quiere decir que te vas?

-No porque yo quiera, te lo juro, Selena, y si yo pudiera controlar mínimamente este planetoide rojo, haría lo que fuera por mantenerme cerca de ti.

Estas palabras me sonrojaron un poco, pero me alegro de que Mercurio no pudiese verlo.

-Uhm… - vacilé.

-Era algo que sabríamos que sucedería. ¿No has prestado atención a todo lo que te he dicho? Ahora no sé a qué galaxia iré, pero es seguro que no habrá criaturas que puedan compartir tantas cosas como tú, y es probable que muchas sean más bien hostiles y rehúsen contestar a mi llamado.

-Tal vez… tal vez lo olvidé…

-No estés preocupada, Selena, si sigues allí para cuando yo ande de paso otra vez, siempre podremos volver a conversar. De cierto que una de las más gratas compañías que estos viajes cósmicos me han regalado, has despertado mucho en mí que se hallaba dormido, y no puedo estar más agradecido contigo, Selena.

-Supongo que sí… - yo no sabía qué decir, me encontraba un poco anonadada.

-Pero si vuelves a gobernar tu reino en el mundo terrestre de abajo, no olvides enviar mis saludos cordiales a los ponis que adoran mi astro, pues ellos todavía sobreviven en el mundo, aunque temo que no puedas encontrarlos.

Estas palabras las pasé por alto cuando Mercurio las dijo, luego, cuando me puse a pensar un poco en todo lo que nos dijimos a medida que el planetoide rojo se alejaba y nuestra conexión desfallecía entre silencios y silencios, me di cuenta de que no había estado en letargos, sino que se había comunicado con sus seguidores terrenos. Y eso quedó confirmado con lo siguiente.

-Yo les dije que si te ven regresar, te envíen un ramo de flores de plata de luna, dicen que florecen solamente durante la oscuridad de la noche, porque nadie las ve florecer en el día.

-Gracias – dije sin pensar. –Pero, ¿qué pasa si no vuelves?

-¿Cómo? Este planetoide es atraído por las fuerzas gravitatorias de los cuerpos celestes, por eso se va moviendo por distintos puntos del universo. El planeta que vigilas desde este firmamento posee una gran fuerza, pero eso no evita que mi astro se siga moviendo, sólo lo hace más lento de lo normal. Ojalá pudieras acompañarme, Selena, pero de eso dependen fuerzas que nosotros no podemos alterar, controlar o manipular, ellas nos someten a nosotros a estos regímenes.

-Lo sé, pero detesto la idea de quedarme sola de nuevo. Es por fuerzas que yo no pude controlar que estoy desterrada de mi mundo, y no sé si pueda volver en algún momento, sólo puedo esperar a eso o a volverme loca y perder el control de mí.

-Eso no va a pasar, Selena. Hay muchas cosas que se ponen en equilibrio para mantener la estabilidad del universo, y créeme que siempre mantendrás la chispa dentro de ti con la que podrás volver al punto de inicio.

-¿Punto de inicio?

-Claro. En el amplio abanico de galaxias todo se maneja con un ciclo circular, y pasarás por distintas fases en tu círculo, así como las paso yo.

Su voz ya sonaba muy distante, al alejarse el planetoide rojo iba recuperando su velocidad normal, y yo quería hacer cualquier cosa para evitar que continuara su camino hacia los senderos desconocidos del cosmos. Pero Mercurio tenía razón, aunque quisiéramos, no podríamos hacer nada contra las energías que mueven nuestros astros, ¿qué poder tengo yo para lograr que un cuerpo celeste altere su curso natural? Nada. Absolutamente nada.

Y así, inevitablemente Mercurio marchó a redescubrir nuevos puntos de la galaxia, y cuando nos desconectamos de forma total, como el momento después de un eclipse, me embargó una depresión tan atroz que ni siquiera se comparaba a mi angustia de cuando llegué recién aquí. Mucho maldije, mascullé y lamenté, diciéndome a mí misma qué haría ahora con esta soledad, pensando y recordando cada palabra intercambiada con Mercurio, el señor del astro rojo. Me sentía estar otra vez en el punto de partida, como si después de recorrer un extenso sendero de un bosque bello pero misterioso, acabara de buenas a primeras en el mismo lugar desde el que había partido. Pero entonces me dije, "¿Acaso estaba yo buscando una salida en ese bosque?". ¿Estaba deprimida porque no había hallado la salida o porque había perdido a mi compañero de viaje? O ambas, pero lo cierto es que realmente no tenía ganas de salir, mientras dispusiera de un corazón compañero que me distrajese de mi dolor.

La oscuridad de Nightmare Moon se aprovechó de mi momento de debilidad para intentar alcanzarme y absorberme, mas yo la detuve recuperando mi compostura, diciéndome que aún no podía rendirme. No dejaría que me consumiera lo más negro de mi alma. No todavía, primero vendría a mí la muerte, que dejar desvanecerse la única causa que me ha mantenido cuerda estos años… que, de hecho, ya no poseo ninguna cuenta, sólo dejo pasar cada instante. La oscuridad se detuvo, pero no retrocedió. Eso significaba que tarde o temprano daría un golpe final, por ahora se concentraba en avanzar hacia mí. Eso no me gustaba, y aunque quisiera buscar una forma de erradicarlo, sé que es de esas cosas que ocurren inevitablemente. Mi conciencia sigue siendo la misma, pero ahora se halla bajo el poder de una subconsciencia que representa a todo lo malo de mí, y me tiene atrapada en este destierro.

Yo digo, ¿puede haber algo más patético? Repaso mi situación y me doy cuenta de que soy patética. Primero, intento derrocar a mi hermana, soy poseída por mi propia oscuridad, y cuando nos envían al destierro, estoy prisionera dentro de mi propia mente, relegada por ella que controla mi ser. En resumen, vivo en las sombras, supongo que yo sería la hueste ideal para el rey Sombra, si es que algún día se rompe el hechizo. Técnicamente soy una sombra, una sombra de mí misma, pero que de alguna manera brillo apenas en esta penumbra. No sé, ya no sé qué seguirá, no sé cómo sigo pensando coherentemente todavía. Tal vez una sesión en el mundo alterno, mirando desde esa otra luna al unicornio negro, pueda hacerme sentir mejor.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido desde que Mercurio se marchó, arrastrado por el planetoide rojo sin gravedad rotatoria a los confines más misteriosos del universo? No tengo ni la más pálida noción. Se hace costumbre ignorar completamente mi alrededor, ya que no puedo sentir nada más allá de este pequeño espacio en mí que se achica más y más. He vuelto a pensar en Celestia, en el pasado, en mis recuerdos más tiernos de la infancia, y en mis padres. Oh, los extraño a todos. Extraño cuando juntas defendimos el reino de cualquier amenaza, cuánto añoro levantar la luna, y contemplar su esplendor en la noche, además de resguardar los sueños de los ponis cuando son alcanzados por los problemas y preocupaciones. En definitiva, extraño mi vida de princesa lunar, y el deseo de volver ha cobrado gran fuerza en mí, de tal manera que las ansias de escapar de aquí comienzan a aumentar, de la misma forma que la pesadillesca oscuridad adelanta centímetro a centímetro su espesura hacia donde me encuentro, y yo no me molesto demasiado en retroceder, pues no tengo otro lugar a dónde ir, ni en dónde esconderme. Sé que no hay forma de esconderme, quizá sea ése mi destino, al fin y al cabo, pero en mí hay algo que se rehúsa a rendirse, a pesar de que yo me voy encogiendo.

Es terrible pensar que acabaré siendo asimilada por Nightmare Moon, pero a lo mejor con eso logro dominar parte de mis actos. Y las palabras de Mercurio no se demoran en acudir a mí: "_…siempre mantendrás la chispa dentro de ti con la que podrás volver al punto de inicio_". Pero, ¿cuál sería el punto inicio, si lo que tanto temo llegase a ocurrir, cómo podría esa chispa volver a encenderse? Confieso que le hallo el sentido a todo eso, aunque cabe la posibilidad de que lo comprenda después. Usualmente, uno alcanza a entender estas cosas a partir de un hecho concreto, o de una frase o de lo que sea, no es algo que por lógica o dura reflexión se pueda conseguir. Es, en cierta forma, como Starswirl nos lo decía a Celestia y a mí, como alcanzar la plena sabiduría. No se encuentra en los libros, por muchos que leas, ni tampoco en la meditación continua, o en los más grandes e importantes combates a los que la vida nos somete. La sabiduría es una fusión entre esos tres pilares: conocimiento, reflexión y experiencia. Por eso, generalmente un joven no logrará ser sabio siendo joven, pues esto es algo que requiere tiempo, mucho tiempo, para que así unamos todos los puntos a su debido término.

No fue sabia mi decisión, pero no estoy segura de juzgar que la de Celestia tampoco lo fue. Pienso en lo que sería si Nightmare Moon hubiera vencido, por el simple hecho de que Celestia se negara a pelear. Claro, yo no estaría aquí, me encontraría en el trono de Equestria como la reina suprema de la noche eterna, pero probablemente lamentaría cada día lo que le hice a mi hermana. Siento que es lo que ella debe estar pasando ahora, y casi puedo sentir pena por ella. No creo haberme vuelto más sabia solamente porque, después de todo lo vivido y pensado, se ha ido transformando mi razón. Yo no usaría el término "cambio", porque los cambios son más radicales e inmediatos, y yo sé que todo esto que llevo aprendido no ocurrió de un día para otro. Y esto me lleva a pensar, ¿alcanzarán un grado de sabiduría parecido todos aquellos que se encuentran en el destierro? No lo creo, eso sería muy ingenuo, dependiendo de quién se trate.

Por supuesto que yo no he obtenido ni un ápice de sabiduría, sólo la comprensión de que ya no volveré a tropezar con la misma piedra. Nunca podría convertirme en una sabia estando aquí encerrada, pues teniendo en cuenta lo dicho anteriormente, tendría la meditación pero no el conocimiento y la experiencia. Podría decir que ahora soy un poco más madura, pero nada muy lejos de allí. No sé qué sea de Celestia, tal vez sufra de cualquier otra falta que le impida llegar a ser más sabia. Conocimiento, no lo creo, en la Biblioteca de Canterlot podría conseguir cualquier libro de cualquier tema que le interesase. Meditación, tal vez, lo más seguro, ya que me aventuro a afirmar que las ocupaciones reales la tienen a trasperder, sumado que ella es la única princesa de Equestria. Experiencia, bueno, eso sí que no lo sé. Quizá pueda haber excepciones, pero algo que sin dudas debe conformar el principal obstáculo, más para su felicidad que para su sabiduría, debe ser el dolor de haberme desterrado.

A menos que ella me haya olvidado, lo cual puede ser en un cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades. ¿Por qué no? Puede haberme olvidado a propósito, y hacer de mi historia una leyenda, aunque podría haberme olvidado por razón de sus responsabilidades como princesa. "Puede ser y puede no ser", me dijo Mercurio alguna vez, y me he puesto a pensar en él de vez en cuando, preguntándome cerca de qué galaxia o planeta se hallará ahora precisamente. O tal vez, esté flotando en una nebulosa sin forma, rodeado de cientos y miles de estrellas, sin nada que tenga conciencia en particular.

Más cerca, más cerca, más cerca. Siento tremendas pulsaciones, temo a lo que va a ocurrir en cada segundo. El equilibrio se ha alterado, y pienso si no ha llegado mi momento… o nuestro momento, si tengo en cuenta a mi presencia oscura. El miedo me paraliza, por mucho que me obligo a reaccionar, no obtengo respuesta. No sé cuándo ocurrirá, para mí puede ser rápido, pero para todos los mortales que viven y mueren en la tierra, puede ocupar hasta una vida. Mis tiempos no son los mismos que los de ellos, por lo menos me ha dado esa impresión. Recuerdo muy bien el primer instante que pasé aquí, mi desesperación, mi angustia, mis lamentos, todo, y a la vez esos recuerdos son tan distantes, como si fueran de muchos años atrás.

Es que, ya creo haberlo dicho una vez, en este refugio en mi conciencia no existen relojes ni calendarios, no hay paisajes que sufran las transformaciones propias del verano y del invierno, de la primavera y del otoño, no hay luna ni sol, ni noche ni día. No hay cosas que envejezcan y sean cubiertas por el polvo, porque aquí no estoy más que yo. A veces pienso cómo pude sobrevivir en este espacio tan recóndito y aislado, pero al parecer cuento con una estrella que me cuida y me guía, porque mentiría si dijera que he pasado este destierro en total silencio y soledad, abandonada sólo con mis pensamientos.

Hay cosas de las que no puedo quejarme, como así hay detalles que me hacen perder la paciencia o la soltura. Esa ansiedad por saber qué será de mí, en quién podré confiar, que hay de mi reino. No me pierdo un día sin preguntarme qué ha sido de Equestria, si continúa igual que siempre, si ha crecido de forma descomunal, si ha sido devastada por una fuerza ajena, miles de teorías cruzan por mi mente, sin hallar una más convincente que la otra. ¿Cuándo finalizará mi encarcelamiento? ¿Cuándo podré salir al aire libre, volar, usar mi magia, hacer miles de cosas distintas de las que he hecho aquí? Ya me pesa el tiempo, me pesa el corazón, y no quiero seguir así, no aguanto más.

Hasta que voy cediendo. La oscuridad se ha detenido, sus sombras me rodean completamente, presiento que me van a asfixiar. No sé cómo describir esta sensación, siento un desprendimiento, y una luz que por momentos lo cubre todo. Entonces, ¿será eso? ¿Será que al fin, después de una ilusoria eternidad, estoy regresando a Equestria? ¿Será que abandonaremos al astro de la noche en este preciso instante? Las sensaciones y signos a mi alrededor me lo confirman.

¿Cómo explicar este terror que se cierne sobre mí? No hay palabras. Es como si ahora que voy a tener una libertad, cuanto menos parcial, me aterrara lo que voy a hallar allá afuera, y no tardo en darme cuenta que se trata del síndrome del acostumbramiento. Me he acostumbrado a este encierro. Lo cual, sí, puede ser muy malo, pero más malo puede ser lo que me encuentre allá abajo, en el mundo terrestre, no sé si estoy preparada para enfrentar la realidad, cómo será mi recepción en Equestria. Tengo la esperanza de volver a ver a mi hermana, aunque no sé si quiero verla, aunque si ella quiera verme a mí. Todo es confuso.

Sí, ésa es la palabra. Confusión es lo que me rodea, confusión es lo que siento, ante la verdadera inseguridad de lo que ocurrirá.

**Luna nueva**

-0-

_Cuando estés acá, tendrás tu espacio_

_Tu tiempo y algo porque luchar_

_Al verte crecer, y hacerte fuerte_

_¿quién más le puede temer a esos _

_ojos que no ven, corazones que no sienten?_

_Si vos ya estás acá…_

La Renga – Cuando estés acá

-0-

Está hecho.

Está hecho.

Temo que ya no volveré a ver a Mercurio, no volveré a escucharlo desde mi astro, por lo menos. ¿Y el unicornio negro? Podré arreglarme con eso, creo. Todo es distinto ahora, muchas cosas cambiarán, quizá para siempre. Esta es la recta final, y no tengo idea de lo que hallaré a la salida. Probablemente nada bueno, eso no es posible prevenirlo.

Ahora, a través de Nightmare Moon, porque sigo encerrada en mi subconsciente, veo muchas cosas, que responden a varias de mis preguntas así me plantean otras nuevas. Pero ahora el destino se ha vuelto en contra de Celestia, pues aunque noto que ella está bien y que ha cuidado bien a nuestros súbditos, no sé qué ha hecho ella de la noche. Supongo que ya no importa, Nightmare Moon ha ganado esta vez, eso significa que yo también gané, ¿no?

El problema es que, no puedo sentir gran regocijo por ello. ¿La razón? Añoraba volver a ver a Tia, y me parece que pasaré otra gran cantidad de años sin poder hacerlo, puesto que ahora le ha tocado a ella ser desterrada al sol, y no sé por cuánto, si ya no hay nadie capaz de detenernos, si ya no hay nadie que pueda activar los Elementos de la Armonía. Por cierto, ¿qué habrá sido de ellos? Pareciera que Celestia ya no los lleva consigo, no se molestó siquiera en buscarlos cuando la confrontamos.

La satisfacción de la venganza. Una parte de mí ha deseado fervientemente hacerle pagar por todo esto, y lo hemos logrado. Ahora somos libres, y poderosas, ya no hay quien nos detenga, pero no puedo quitarme de encima una sensación de arrepentimiento, de querer que todo vuelva a la normalidad, de volver a ser yo, la princesa Luna, que trae la noche, porque este logro es y no es mío, porque es Nightmare Moon quien ha derrotado a Celestia, no la princesa Luna, y aunque seamos una y la misma, cierto egoísmo personal me inclina a querer el poder y la gloria sólo para mí, sin dejarle nada a mi conciencia oscura. Quiero que me vean como originalmente soy, no como esa versión terrorífica de mí, porque en realidad no quiero el temor de mis súbditos, quiero su aprecio, y no me agrada la idea de ser adorada por temor, pues quiero que sea verdadero, que me alaben sinceramente de corazón. Porque yo soy la dueña de la noche, yo soy quien levanta la luna y trae las estrellas… porque…

YO SOY LA NOCHE.

Por otro lado, mientras Nightmare Moon hace de las suyas, haciéndose presente para la celebración del sol de verano, y tomando así el lugar de Celestia ante las miradas atónitas y preocupadas de los ponis, se reafirma lo que he pensado anteriormente. No quiero esta vida, y aunque la noche eterna haría que los ponis se dieran cuenta por fin de su valor, también me gustaría poder alzar el sol. ¿Por qué no? Así tendría todo el poder, y si les traigo el sol, ellos me querrán más.

De entre el público azorado, la voz de una simple unicornio se hace notar. Creíamos haber sido olvidadas por todos, creímos que al salir de nuestro destierro, no seríamos más que una leyenda en un libro. Y así fue, pero, de alguna manera, alguien ha leído el libro, ha tomado conciencia de lo que transmitía su mensaje, y he aquí que, tras llegar la tan temida noche de nuestro regreso, ella ya estaba al tanto. Nos reconoció al instante, como si siempre nos hubiera tenido presentes, y en su mirada, aun desde aquí noté su valor y su coraje por sobre el miedo que sentía.

¿Qué puedo decir? Una ordinaria poni unicornio de color morado, con una cutie mark de estrella, al parecer sin ninguna experiencia en batalla o sin suficiente información de cómo derrotarnos. Cómo quisiera decirle que se apartara, que no tenía oportunidad contra nosotras. Admiro su valentía pero, ¿acaso pensó cómo vencer a una Alicornio? No lo creo. Tiene el aspecto de ser una intelectual, no una guerrera, ahora que me fijo. Casi me da risa, si no fuera porque siento pena por ella. Los jóvenes a menudo son visionarios, y emprenden proyectos generalmente arriesgados, sin medir correctamente las consecuencias que les acarrearán sus acciones.

Ella sin embargo no hizo el trabajo sola. Sin embargo, en vez de reclutar soldados o guerreros o magos especializados, se lanza a las profundidades del Bosque Everfree, con cinco simples yeguas de pueblo, a buscar los elementos perdidos, que según ella se encuentran en el castillo que compartíamos con mi hermana. Eso explicaría por qué ella ya no lo usa: está abandonado y en ruinas. Me dio una punzada de dolor al contemplar todo ese esplendor derrumbado, y por mi culpa. Lo peor es que es mi culpa que se encuentre así, nuestra culpa.

Entretanto, la poni morada empuja a las demás a enfrentarse a los peligros de un sitio que no conoce realmente, y me asombra que sigan con vida a pesar de todos los obstáculos, tanto propios del bosque los que Nightmare Moon les ha puesto, en su afán de detenerlas y entretenerlas para evitar que así lleguen al castillo. Yo pienso que es inútil, podríamos dejar que esas seis yeguas civiles se pierdan sin más remedio, y que las bestias se encarguen de ellas. "¿Qué sentido tiene?" pensé. No poseen ningún de poder para pararnos, ¿por qué tanto interés en ellas, desperdiciando tiempo que podríamos ocupar para hacernos de nuestro reino ganado casi legítimamente?

Lo que ignoro es el espíritu y la voluntad de estas potrancas, por mucho que dude de las capacidades de dos unicornios, dos pegasos y dos ponis terrenales que se aventuran en una misión de la que dudosamente puedan salir ilesas. Pareciera que se conocen de toda la vida, pero al mismo tiempo me dan la impresión de que se conocieron apenas hacia unas horas. De todas maneras, no me importa. Su destino está sellado, si se niegan a retroceder.

Entonces, llega el momento en el que, pese a todos los esfuerzos de Nightmare Moon por derrumbar a esas ponis, ellas consiguen llegar al castillo. ¿Cómo? No me lo explico, se suponía que era imposible, pero veo que me he equivocado. Un instinto desconocido me dice que ellas vencerán, aunque vea que solamente la misma y única poni morada se esfuerza por hacer de heroína, y por un momento siento que me desagrada. Se ve que es de las que creen que pueden hacer todo solas, cuando la realidad es muy diferente. Porque hasta yo me doy cuenta de que, si llegó hasta donde llegó, en parte es principalmente gracias a las otras cinco potrancas. Y yo trato de explicarme, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la ayudan, cuando ella ni siquiera les da las gracias? ¿Por qué se han interesado en esta causa, por qué a pesar de sus temores, de sus deseos, de lo que sea que se les pase por la cabeza en esos instantes, han accedido a ayudar a una soberbia desconocida que a razón de su orgullo y de su afán de gloria las arrastró a algo que ellas no esperaban, para lo que no están preparadas?

Puedo ver una pequeña luz que envuelve a cada una, pero no sé si es cosa mía. Algo de especial debe haber en ellas, no es posible que, siendo ponis de pueblo, sin alcurnia, sin nobleza, sin nada que las distinga sobre los demás, demuestren tal valor y pureza. Empiezo a creer que tal vez, no sea una locura pensar que el destino les ha otorgado un papel especial en esta historia, es como si estuvieran predestinadas a esto, a ser quienes acompañen a esta yegua al castillo, que sean ellas y no Celestia quienes nos derroten. ¿Podrá ser posible? Si es así, siento que será una terrible humillación, pero, pensándolo desde otra perspectiva, si con eso puedo liberarme de esta oscuridad y ser yo de nuevo, si con esto puedo encontrarme nuevamente con Celestia, y hablar con ella de todo lo que he pasado en mi destierro, y soltar tantas cosas que se han juntado en mi corazón, y que no han hallado a la poni adecuada para ser oídas, si con eso puedo volver a ser la princesa Luna, ser yo, y recuperar el placer y el orgullo de alzar con mi magia la luna de cada noche… no me resistiré.

Sé que Nightmare Moon no se resignará a desaparecer, y yo no siento temor de que con ella me vaya yo. Sea como sea que estas potrancas resuelvan la situación en la que ellas mismas se han metido, tengo la certeza de que será bueno para mí. No entiendo cómo, no entiendo por qué digo esto, pero es lo que hay en mi corazón ahora. Que pase lo que sea con Nightmare Moon, y con el deseo de la noche eterna, ya no me importa. Yo sólo quiero empezar una nueva vida, porque me siento nueva, transformada, siento que de esta sombra surge una renovada princesa de la noche, quizá no más sabia, pero sí con un pensamiento diferente, a razón de lo aprendido y percibido durante mil años.

La esperanza no me ha abandonado, y creo que estoy hallándole un sentido a las palabras de Mercurio… es eso, estoy llegando a mi punto de inicio, después de pasar las más negras y tortuosas y desesperadas etapas, he comenzado un nuevo ciclo circular, que al parecer me trae una fe renovada, y probablemente desafíos novedosos. Puede que esté desvariando, que haya perdido el control sobre mi razón, pero siento que es verdad.

Y no puedo creer lo que veo. La temeraria unicornio ha hallado los Elementos de la Armonía, y está intentando activarlos con su magia. No es que me sorprenda que lo haga, sino su ingenua creencia de que posee lo necesario para utilizarlos, siendo objetos muy antiguos y poderosos, que no cualquiera puede manipular. No obstante, Nightmare Moon no le da tiempo de probar su poder, pues ella misma es quien los hace levitar. A través de ella, puedo ver que los Elementos de la Armonía no son más que orbes con una forma de joya en el centro, lo cual me apenó en cierto sentido, al recordar las proezas que con ellos efectuamos mi hermana y yo.

Evitar la empatía por la desesperación que manifiesta la potranca morada al ver cómo Nightmare Moon, con un severo pisotón de sus cascos delanteros, logra destrozar los orbes que alguna contuvieron a los nobles y poderosos objetos que representan la magia de la Armonía, considerando que alguna vez yo estuve conectada a ellos, me fue imposible. Tal vez no puse la misma cara que la unicornio, pero sí me sentí un poco desolada. Es como si todo lo que me dije, como si todo lo que pensé que sucedería, se esfumara de repente. Definitivamente, ahora yo estaba totalmente cubierta por la oscuridad. Ya no había nada que pudiera rescatarme de este aislamiento, y en vez de emerger, he ido hundiéndome irremediablemente, creyendo estúpidamente que escaparía de mi verdadero destino. "Esto es terrible" pensé, y me dejé caer.

Anulada por mi lobreguez, había olvidado a las otras potrancas que acompañaron a la temeraria pero fracasada supuesta heroína. Yo no había reparado bien en lo que realmente sucedió entre ellas, en el significado oculto de cada evento que protagonizaron, de cada prueba que superaron. Y no fue simple y llana buena suerte, como yo creí, era algo mucho más profundo, mucho más… armónico. Algo que englobaba todo, que explicaba todo aquello que yo al principio no comprendí de ellas. La visión fue muy fugaz, pero la fuerza que invadió el lugar, y que atravesaba a Nightmare Moon como si fuera de cristal, llegando hasta a mí, y alimentando una vez más esa luz, esa chispa de la que Mercurio me hablaba, era tan poderosa y tan reconfortante, tan cálida y tan pura, que disipó casi toda la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Mucho más no puedo decir de lo que vi, más que a las potrancas flotando en el aire, los trozos de los orbes elementales girando alrededor de sus cuellos y fundiéndose con ellas, y la líder del grupo sobre cuya cabeza flotaba el sexto elemento. Sus sombras contrastando con la luz que creaban, y el rayo de arcoíris…

No oí gritar a Nightmare Moon, no sentí su dolor, sin embargo, una sensación clara e inconfundible, fue la separación, toda esa magia que me liberaba de la oscuridad con la que he convivido por muchísimo tiempo. Aquella fuerza me purificaba, quitaba de mí todos sentimientos de rabia, de rencor y de venganza, limpiándome de mis emociones negativas… tanto tengo para describir cada detalle de mi renovación, tanto que ya no sé qué palabras utilizar… ¿Cómo explicar con certeza y a fondo este proceso? Es como el nacimiento de una estrella, impredecible, vívido, espectacular, y una larga serie de verbos que no alcanzarían a dar una precisa descripción de lo que en ese momento me ocurrió. Simplemente, creo que la mejor forma de saber cómo es, es sintiéndolo en carne propia, exponerse a esa transfiguración del alma…

Cuando acaba todo, lo primero que noto es la oscuridad, pero no es la misma oscuridad, pues por mis párpados parece colarse una estela de luz. Poco a poco voy tomando conciencia sobre mí, hallando que mi corazón y mi mente están en su lugar. Ahora me siento más real, más sólida, más tangible, de lo que nunca me había sentido… supongo que es la impresión de recuperar el mando sobre mi propio cuerpo, mis cascos, mis alas, mi cuerno. Mi piel expuesta otra vez al aire y a la luz del día, mis oídos captando todos los sonidos de mi entorno, mi nariz percibiendo cada olor y aroma que impregnan el ambiente, mi lengua entre mis dientes… todo en su lugar, como era antes de mi desgracia…

Y al abrir los ojos, por primera vez en muchos años, a la realidad, al mundo palpable y sensacional del que fui aislada y desconectada, no observé a mi alrededor otra cosa más que aquella que fue la causante de mi destierro. Ella se acercaba a mí, con las alas extendidas y toda su majestuosidad latente, como si en mil años no hubiera sufrido el más leve cambio. Su pelaje blanco y siempre cuidado, su melena fluyendo libremente, con los colores del firmamento ondeando en ella como si de una bandera se tratase. Y sus ojos color magenta, su mirada seria, pero a la vez… distinta.

No quise mirarla a los ojos, no quise enfrentar lo que fuera que ella iba a decirme. Sabía que no me haría daño, por lo menos no más del que ya me había hecho, pero a pesar de sentirme dichosa de ser otra vez yo, de volver en mí, no quería enfrentar la realidad. La cruda verdad de que ahora volvía a estar bajo la sombra de mi hermana, de que todo este dolor, silencio y soledad, de que este cruel destierro fueron por nada. Me sentí un fracaso, yo que había creído que era otra quien había fracasado. Sin embargo, me obligué a abrir mis ojos, a alzarlos hacia ella, y me topé con la misma expresión de amor y sinceridad que Celestia siempre me había regalado. ¿Cómo resistirse a su arrepentimiento? ¿Cómo sublevarse ante un corazón que debe haber sufrido y llorado tanto como el mío? Pues ahora puedo ver lo mucho que me ha echado de menos, y toda la culpa y angustia que la consumieron todo este tiempo que yo estuve ausente.

Sé que el perdón no es algo que se da a la ligera, y pasará un tiempo hasta que esta herida cicatrice, pero en ese momento, yo estaba feliz de volver a Tia, por lo que no dudé en correr hacia ella, confesando lo mucho que la había extrañado. Creo que no podría haber hecho otra cosa, no podría haber reaccionado de otra manera, entre el abanico de posibles reacciones ante todo lo que he experimentado en los últimos minutos. Una parte de mí, muy pequeña, alejada y casi inaudible, clama que no me deje llevar, que siga luchando por mi causa principal, por una causa que ahora ya no tiene pies ni cabeza, por una causa perdida que ya no tiene sentido para mí. Mis deseos han cambiado, para bien, eso espero, y nada podrá convencerme esta vez de alejarme de mi hermana, la única gran cosa que me queda en este mundo.

Ahora pienso, si esto es lo que me deparaba el destino. Me pregunto si esto es para lo que he esperado mil años en la luna, rotando sobre la tierra y observando el espacio, mil años de cuyo transcurso no me enteré sino hasta que se hubo cumplido el plazo.

-0-

Asumir nuevamente mis responsabilidades de princesa lunar fue un proceso complicado, muy complicado. Tenía mucho por aprender de esta nueva Equestria, mucho por asimilar y conocer, mucho por indagar y comprender. Nada cambia el hecho de que me siento feliz de haber vuelto, de ser yo, de que mis esperanzas al fin se cumplieran. Celestia no dejó de ser la bondadosa y fiel hermana que conocí, aunque ahora había madurado un poco y se la veía más mayor, y quizá un poco más seria, supongo que por el rigor que las tareas diplomáticas de mil años infundieron en ella.

Acostumbrarse a Canterlot, a la vida en el palacio, es otra historia. No pude evitar que me embargara la rabia o la indignación ante las reacciones de los nobles y sus actitudes poco amistosas, pero por otro lado, traté de comprender lo que yo significaba para ellos, su propia incomprensión por causa de mi presencia. Era de esperarse, pues todos tenían asumido que siempre fue mi hermana la que traía la noche, y de un día para el otro, que viniera otra princesa, desconocida e intimidante, a tomar esa carga, debía ser un shock para ellos. Sin embargo, no le di importancia, mejores cosas ocupaban mi cabeza.

Este es el precio de mi error, lo sé. La vida se cobra todo, y a veces parece que lo único verdadero es el dolor, el resto es una ilusión.

Una noche, a poco de haber levantado la luna, llegaron al palacio un par de ponis muy bien ataviados, de facciones un poco extrañas y con un comportamiento excéntrico pero muy amable. El rojo era color predominante en sus ropas, y traían un delicado ramo de flores plateadas en una vasija labrada con sumo esmero, con detalles que referenciaban a la bóveda celeste, y especialmente a dos astros: aquel que gobierna la noche, y aquel que va errando por el cosmos, y contemplando las más diversas y curiosas o no tan curiosas maravillas y misterios que éste guarda. No los reconocí de inmediato, casi había olvidado mis experiencias en el destierro, y los guardias estuvieron a punto de echarlos o enviarlos a los calabozos, si no fuera por el jarrón, y por la voz de Mercurio reproduciéndose en mi mente:

"_Pero si vuelves a gobernar tu reino en el mundo terrestre de abajo, no olvides enviar mis saludos cordiales a los ponis que adoran mi astro, pues ellos todavía sobreviven en el mundo, aunque temo que no puedas encontrarlos."_

-…-

"_Yo les dije que si te ven regresar, te envíen un ramo de flores de plata de luna, dicen que florecen solamente durante la oscuridad de la noche, porque nadie las ve florecer en el día._"

Inmediatamente pedí privacidad a los guardias, ordenando que nos dejaran solos. Ellos seguían desconfiados, lo cual es normal, peor debían obedecerme, eso Celestia se los había dejado en claro el primer día que llegué aquí, así que se retiraron sin más objeciones.

-He aquí que cumplimos con la tarea que nuestro señor nos ha dado. – dijo el semental, haciendo una respetuosa y honesta reverencia.

-Disculpad que no viniéramos antes, - explicó la potranca que lo acompañaba, una unicornio igual que el semental, ambos de gran belleza y buen gusto, también hizo una reverencia al hablar – pero nos estábamos seguros de su regreso, hasta que el Señor del Astro Rojo se contactó con nosotros para avisarnos de su ausencia en al astro. Así pudimos confirmar lo que el _gran maestre _nos había dicho sobre la desaparición de la sombra en la luna.

Me ruboricé un poco, y me alegro de que quizá ellos no lo hubieran notado. Yo ya sabía que Mercurio había retornado a la órbita de la tierra, lo vi desde mi telescopio en el balcón más retirado del castillo. Lamenté mucho que ahora le tocara a él estar solo, pero supongo que de alguna ya no lo está tanto.

-Os doy las gracias por su obsequio, y me disculpo a mi vez por no cumplir mi palabra con su señor, pues yo debí haberles saludado a mi regreso aquí, sólo que he tenido tantas ocupaciones que no he tenido tiempo de investigar. Aprecio en verdad que se tomaran la molestia de venir hasta aquí, y sepan que me aseguraré de que seáis bien recibidos en la ciudad. – respondí, haciendo a mi vez otra reverencia.

-No os preocupéis, princesa. Hemos de marcharnos lo más pronto, y sin avisar, si usted puede comprender nuestros motivos. Desde ya os damos nuestras gracias por su audiencia. – expresó el semental, efectuando otra reverencia.

-¿Hay alguna otra cosa en la que podamos servirle? – preguntó la potranca – Usted diga.

-No tengo otra cosa que pedirles más que os saludéis a su señor de mi parte. Comprendo su deseo de partir cuanto antes, y sepan que yo os atenderé personalmente en todo problema que tengan, ofreciéndoles mi sincero apoyo. Enviadme alguna misiva o un mensajero, y yo os responderé. – respondí con un tono afable. No sentí la necesidad de hablar con la voz real, por un lado más que nada para mantener en secreto lo charlado en nuestra reunión, ya que podía prestarse a serios malentendidos.

Nos despedimos amablemente, luego de haber llevado el jarrón con las preciosas flores a mis aposentos.

Me dio la impresión de que su trato conmigo era muy cordial por haber sido yo muy cercana a su señor, pude notar con ello lo devotos que eran hacia el ente de un astro que no se hallaba todos los días en la misma órbita, como el sol. Lo calculé por lo tajantes que se dirigieron a Celestia antes de salir del palacio, ya que no pude evitar que nos la cruzáramos a la salida. Es probable que no le agradara la presencia de esos ponis, pero si así era, no se lo dejó saber a nadie. Y eso me incluye a mí.

-0-

Por suerte, he podido volver a esa otra dimensión donde habita el unicornio negro, aunque me lleva mucho más esfuerzo que antes, sin mencionar lo corta de tiempo que estoy. Al contemplar mi propia luna, su recuerdo viene a mí, pero puedo regocijarme al ver, la última vez que fui, ya siendo princesa de Equestria, que algo había cambiado en su mirada. Ya no estaba tan triste como antes, parecía haber exorcizado su oscuridad, y me alegré mucho por él.

Ha sido muy grato para mí comprobar que sigue siendo un gran devoto de la luna en su mundo, y si alguna vez se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí observándolo, puede ser y puede no ser.

-0-

Al principio, confieso que sentí una gran desconfianza cuando Celestia me comunicó que había dejado a Discord en manos de una de las portadoras de la Armonía para que fuese reformado. No lo creí posible, ni hasta cuando visitamos Poniville para ver con nuestros ojos el cambio que se había llevado a cabo en el Draconequus.

Seguía igual de fanfarrón y bromista como siempre, eso era algo que sin dudas no le iban a quitar, pero con la diferencia de que su actuar caótico se veía extralimitado. Eso no quita que no nos haya hecho irritar a Celestia y a mí, intentando todo el tiempo de sacarnos de nuestras casillas, aunque eso le afecta más a Celestia que a mí, pues yo pienso que cuanto más le sigues el juego enojándote, peor es.

Hasta que tuve un momento a solas, al margen de la fiesta, para hablar con Discord, quise sacarme una importante duda sobre los mil años que le habían tocado pasar convertido en piedra. Quería hacerlo rápido, para evitar confusiones, así que sin darle tiempo casi a dar un chasquido con su pata de águila:

-Discord, dime qué se siente pasar mil años convertido en piedra, en una estatua completamente inmóvil que no puede hacer otra cosa más que observar la armonía a su alrededor.

No sé si la cara de sorpresa que puso era auténtica o fingida, pero me daba igual. Sólo esperaba que me respondiera honestamente.

-Supongo que querrás la verdad. – dijo con aire de misterio.

-Es claro, no me serviría una mentira.

-Debe ser algo como pasar mil años en la luna.

Su tono ya me avisaba que me iba a tomar el pelo, aunque él sabía muy bien que no podría atraparme tan fácil en su red.

-No te creas. No es tan terrible como crees.

-¿Y a qué viene tan peculiar interés en mí, o más bien en la forma en la que me aprisionaron? – preguntó el espíritu del caos, dándome la espalda y mirando por sobre el hombro, con total indiferencia.

-Curiosidad. Simple curiosidad.

-Pues te diré: es el más fatal de los aburrimientos. – masculló, con un rostro que lo decía todo.

-Eso supuse. – dije, marchándome, pero Discord se materializó delante de mí de improviso, y aunque yo conocía sus tretas, no pude evitar sobresaltarme y tropezar.

-¿Conociste a alguien en una situación parecida? – me preguntó, con los brazos cruzados y tomándose de la barbilla, con una mirada interrogadora - ¿Un tipo raro en un asteroide rojo?

Yo sonreí, y rodeándolo, seguí mi camino a la vez que respondía, con un tono de mucho misterio:

-Puede ser y puede no ser.

No volvió a molestarme en toda la jornada.

-0-

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres que vaya? – le pregunté a Celestia, a lo que ella negó fervientemente.

Mi interés por ir al Imperio de Cristal tenía, en realidad, otras connotaciones, pero de cierto que no iba a traspasar la férrea voluntad de Celestia a enviar a Twilight Sparkle y a sus amigas a enfrentar algo que, por lo menos en lo personal, me parecía más peligroso que Nightmare Moon. Miré con seriedad a la estudiante de Celestia, al cruzarnos por el pasillo cuando salí. No es que no confiara en ella, aunque de seguro Celestia confía más que yo en su joven estudiante.

¿Qué decir cuando me enteré de lo ocurrido? Claro que expresé alegría, y todo eso, pero internamente sentí… un poco de pena por Sombra. Creo que habría esperado más ver que las portadoras de la Armonía se le enfrentaran con los Elementos, en vez de apostar al poder del Corazón de Cristal. Sin duda su destino fue mucho más terrible que el mío, aún cuando yo creí que me consumiría la oscuridad y que perecería con Nightmare Moon en su confrontación con el poder de la Armonía… y debe ser por la empatía del destierro que quise convencer a Celestia de que usaran los Elementos, por el interés de ver quién estaba detrás de la corona del rey oscuro, porque debo decir que en su caso sí fue tarde cuando se intentó ayudarlo, y dado que nada se sabe realmente de quién fue, me hubiera interesado que fuera purificado, al igual que yo, para saberlo de primera mano.

Al poco tiempo, visité el Imperio y sus afueras. Exploré, y exploré, creyendo que hallaría algún residuo, algo que me llevara hasta él. Maldita curiosidad, pero necesitaba saberlo, necesitaba encontrar a alguien que hubiera sufrido más que yo para sentirme mejor conmigo misma, para valorar la vida que tengo ahora. Por supuesto que a nadie hablé de esto, y aunque pienso que no hay peor criatura que aquella que no deja descansar la memoria de los muertos, yo… buscaré, y descubriré la verdad.

Encontré algo, entre la nieve, casi cubierto, y hubiera pasado desapercibido a mi vista si un tenue brillo rojo no hubiera llamado mi atención. Allí lo encontré, casi apagado, último vestigio de un poni que había tomado un camino equivocado, y que por causa de su oscuridad, fue destinado a un frío aislamiento, a la soledad de los hielos, y al silencio cortado por el viento del Ártico.

"Voy a ayudarte", pensé, "voy a darte una nueva vida, hacerte mi aprendiz, si puedo, y le moleste a quien le moleste, averiguaré tu pasado". Confieso que no me sentía yo misma, pero mi corazón me empujaba a ello, y esta vez, sé que conseguiré lo que quiero

Mil años en el hielo… se me hace mucho más espantoso que haber pasado un milenio en la luna, o un milenio en una cárcel de roca.

-0-0-0-0-

Bien, espero que les haya gustado. No voy a decir mucho más, sólo consultarles si les interesaría ver una segunda parte, esta vez enfocados en lo que Luna se propone hacer.

¿Qué creen ustedes que ocurrirá? Estoy abierta a todo tipo de sugerencias. ¿Cómo hará Luna para traerlo a la vida, cuál será la reacción de Sombra, seguirá siendo oscuro, aprenderá algo? Opinen ustedes, y dejen en sus reviews qué tipo de trama o hechos les gustaría leer, qué dudas quisieran que les contesten sobre el rey de las sombras, sus orígenes, y su toma del Imperio. Ustedes dicen…

[Actualmente, empecé a escribir una historia independiente sobre Mercurio, que se centrará en la definición de su ser y en su decisión de visitar a Luna para comprender mejor su historia y sus sentimientos]

Un gran saludo.


	2. Póslogo al 2do aniversario

**Póslogo al segundo aniversario de publicación **

Hace tiempo que tenía ganas de compartir esto. Es algo que me nace como una forma de tributo a uno de los escritos más profundos que he publicado aquí. El 12 de marzo de 2015, "El Destierro de Luna" se dio a conocer en esta plataforma, y el pasado 12 de marzo de 2017, que coincide además con la fecha de mi cumpleaños, se cumplieron dos años de su salida. Y estas notas, originalmente, iban a ser para el primer aniversario, así que la idea viene rondando en mi cabeza desde esa fecha.

En un principio, con cierto afán de que la historia se hiciese más conocida, también la publiqué en la Wiki Fan Labor de My Little Pony, página donde di mis primeros pasos y a la que ahora no tengo en mucha estima, por los bajos estándares de sus lectores. Incluso lo subí por capítulos a Youtube, sin demasiados resultados. Tuve, además, la idea de traducirlo al inglés, para hacerle llegar al fandom anglosajón un producto de calidad hispana, pero temo que ese proyecto no prospere. Quizá lo más satisfactorio de esa especie de cruzada publicitaria fue cuando apareció en Equestria Net, lo que ayudó a elevar más que nada las estadísticas de lectura.

De todas formas, este extenso one-shot sigue siendo mi orgullo, y me ha permitido conocer a personas maravillosas.

La inspiración primera fue "Un solsticio sin luna", de Princess Superstar. Una historia que relataba cómo vivió Celestia la ausencia de su hermana. Pues bueno, mi genio creativo puso en mi cabeza este planteo: ¿cómo vivió Luna sus mil años de soledad? Así fue que arrancó todo. Con abundante música instrumental y potencialmente inspiradora, como hago siempre, me senté y dejé correr mis dedos por el teclado, tejiendo en el blanco lienzo del Word, como la más hábil tejedora, todas mis ideas acerca de la experiencia de Luna, relegada a su astro por el simple deseo de ser reconocida por sus súbditos.

Lo primero para hablar es la ubicación: ¿dónde está Luna? Pues en una especie de limbo psíquico/espiritual, que no es para nada físico ya que la conciencia del ser maligno ha tomado posesión de su cuerpo. Lo cual no significa que me imagine a Nightmare Moon caminando sobre la superficie del satélite terrestre, sino más bien… pienso que está como "absorbida" por el astro; la figura oscura que se genera en éste me da esa impresión. Las dos están contenidas por el cuerpo lunar, y guardan cierta independencia la una de la otra, sin que pierdan contacto entre sí.

¿Por qué puse a Nightmare como un personaje más pasivo, sin mucha intromisión directa en la historia? Buena pregunta: el propósito es centrarse en Luna, en sus experiencias, memorias y conflictos. Y porque hay poco o nada más allá que la princesa pueda hablar con su _alter ego_.

En cada elemento estructural vemos a Luna en distintas facetas: una Luna rencorosa, una Luna angustiada, una Luna desesperada, una Luna preocupada por Equestria y sus labores, una Luna resignada… Cuando hablo de la estructura del "Destierro", me refiero a los cuatro segmentos en que está dividido, correspondientes a fases lunares (Cuarto creciente, Luna llena, Cuarto menguante, Luna nueva). Soy consciente de que no es ése el orden preciso de las fases, sino que lo ordené así adrede porque cada fase es un símbolo, una representación, de lo que el segmento hablará, de los acontecimientos que tratará cada uno, de los sentimientos y emociones de que está cargado.

Entre todos los sentimientos imperantes en el devenir del "Destierro", el más poderoso es la melancolía: es como la añoranza de lo que fue, la angustia de lo que será, la incomprensión de lo que es. El vagar por las razones del corazón. El anhelo de que el Yo pueda verse completo en la Otredad, porque es en el Otro que el Sujeto puede realmente _ser_, entender el motivo de su existencia, encontrar las certezas y llegar, si se quiere, a la verdad. Navegar por las cuestiones más elementales y filosóficas de la vida, un mar de estrellas, en un movimiento casi continuo, en una calma leve y soporífera.

El destierro es quizá, más en la vida que en la muerte, el peor castigo para cualquier criatura, especialmente si a su tierra lo une un fuerte sentido patriótico, un gran amor al terruño y a los suyos. Podría dar mucha cátedra de lo que significaba ser desterrado tanto en la Antigüedad Clásica como en la Edad Media, hasta la Edad Contemporánea. El destierro implica arrancarse de la madre tierra que te ha visto nacer, dejar atrás todo lo que ha marcado e influido en tu vida. Es casi como ser quitado del seno materno, que se desprenda una parte importante de ti. Lo que más pesa es el dolor de la pérdida, el tener que acostumbrarse a un país extranjero, a su lengua y su cultura, y tratar de seguir adelante sin olvidar las raíces. En el siglo XIV, Dante Alighieri estaba en Roma cuando se enteró de que nunca más podría volver a Florencia, al caer esta ciudad en manos de enemigos políticos; no a menos que aceptara una humillación pública, y el gran poeta resignó su regreso al mantenimiento de su dignidad. Él era partidario de una Alianza entre el Imperio, representado por el Emperador, y la Iglesia, con el Papa, y ése es uno de los ideales por lo que los florentinos estaban divididos. Y a Dante le tocó estar entre los vencidos. Un caso menos trágico, acaecido en España, fue el de Rodrigo Díaz de Vivar, inmortalizado como el _Mío Cid_ gracias al cantar de gesta homónimo, en el cual fue desterrado de Castilla por Alfonso IV, por causa de las habladurías de sus enemigos en la nobleza castellana. No obstante, y pese a que el rey había roto el vínculo de vasallaje que caracterizaba esa época feudal, el Cid permaneció fiel a Alfonso IV, y tras cada batalla contra los moros le enviaba parte del botín que ganaba, con lo que finalmente se ganó el perdón del rey y pudo volver a sus tierras con altos honores.

Para no irnos mucho por las ramas, cito al gran poeta de la _Divina Comedia _y al gran Hidalgo de la Reconquista para dar cuenta de dos facciones importantes del Destierro: el pensamiento político por un lado, y el honor por el otro. Poder y Honor, no cuesta mucho ver en el conflicto entre las dos Hermanas Reales de Equestria. Luna fue desterrada por querer imponer la noche eterna en el reino y derrocar a su hermana, y más allá de sus deseos de ser reconocida y adorada, subyace un afán de poder y de ganar mayor honra como la máxima gobernante de los ponis. El Destierro implica no sólo ser echado de la patria, y ver pasivamente la vida en el letargo del tiempo, llenando de lamentos y rencores cada hora, sino también trae una gran deshonra, con su consecuente pérdida de poder, algo que, en el caso de la princesa Luna, sólo podía ser resarcido con la purificación de los Elementos de la Armonía y el perdón recíproco entre las dos alicornios.

Por eso, este es un fanfic con un sentido entre simbólico y alegórico, de tal manera que cada elemento y cada personaje representan algo, influyen en el proceso en distintas facciones. No sólo domina lo psicológico, lo interno y lo particular, sino lo externo, lo general y lo espiritual. Así, por ejemplo, el misterioso unicornio al que Luna visita en su proyección astral sobre la tierra refiere a los mortales, a su pequeñez existencial y su dolor continuo. La contemplación de lo cósmico y su eterna presencia frente a lo terrícola y su transitoriedad.

De hecho, hay cierta especulación sobre lo cósmico, que en la serie poco y nada se nos muestra. El reflejo de lo que hay más allá del Sol, los misterios del Universo y las maravillas u horrores que esconden las demás galaxias, son traídos por Mercurio, un ente atrapado dentro de un planetoide rojo sin órbita fija, peregrino estelar que ofrece compañía a Luna. Un personaje a ratos enigmático, que despierta la compasión de la alicornio y la distrae de su drama personal, incitando su curiosidad y a la vez estrechando una relación de amistad. Su comunicación es diferida, se lleva a cabo a través de una especie de contacto espiritual y psíquico, muy ligado a la distancia, que representa aquello que no puede ser visto o tocado, pero que se siente, que se palpita, que no necesita nada más que oírse con el corazón.

Por otro lado, debo admitir que no es un fanfic perfecto, que tiene sus errores. Como la secuela que no fue, vaticinada en la escena final. Aquella secuela se habría enfocado en la historia de Sombra, y en todo lo que lo hizo ser lo que fue. Estaría construida y enfocada como un viaje por el interior del otrora rey del Imperio de Cristal; explicar y representar la complicada construcción de una psique, como una dimensión aparte, según Mente, Alma y Espíritu, éste último contiene a las anteriores. Así como Dante representa en su sacro poema la división tripartita de los reinos de ultratumba: Infierno, Purgatorio y Paraíso, con sus nueve círculos cada uno. Claro que yo de ninguna forma podría llegar a igualar al gran poeta italiano, eso por descontado. Pero la alegoría, el misticismo y el simbolismo son conceptos muy atrayentes para trabajar en un fanfic... el único problema es que nunca terminé de definir qué historia darle a Sombra. Y al final opté por darle a Mercurio la oportunidad de desarrollarse más como personaje en su propio fanfic, "El Descenso de Mercurio", y explorar otros tópicos del ser y de la consciencia.

No quiero hacer más largo este escrito que el propio fanfic. De hecho, no lo publicaba antes porque en cierta forma, no quería atentar contra la interpretación que cada lector o lectora le hubiera dado. Aunque supongo que servirá de complemento, como un modo de repasar lo visto y encontrarle un nuevo sentido.

No me queda más que agradecer de todo corazón a la gente que ha leído "El Destierro de Luna", que ha comentado y puesto en favoritos. Muchas gracias a todos, sinceramente, y espero poder encontrarnos en el futuro.

Saludos cordiales.


End file.
